Y las clases sociales importan?
by karen lilith grandchester
Summary: bella un chiquilla pobre, edward el medico mas importante de mexico se amaran apesar de sus clases sociales? aunque todo el mundo este en contra? el romance de Crepusculo a la Mexicana- todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen "Bella" tengo 19 anos. Vivo en México DF en un barrio muy pobre, mi padre Charlie es policía y gana muy poco ya que aquí los policías no ganan mucho y hemos estado en la quiebra desde que mi madre María murió así que yo no estudio, papa a veces se esfuerza en enseñarme pero yo digo que así esta bien conozco lo básico suma, resta, multiplicación, división, leer, escribir entre otros.

Ayudo a mi padre lavando ropa de grandes familias así que estoy acostumbrada a las labores del hogar, mi transporte una vieja bicicleta aquí en el centro es la manera mas fácil de transportarse aunque algo peligroso pero soy muy buena en ello. De vez en cuando voy a visitar a los niños de hospicio ya que adoro a los niños y bueno me meto en problemas ya que robo los litros de una vecindad de aquí cerca para llevárselos. También soy muy religiosa, como no me alcanza el dinero pues corto rosas de los rosales de dona Casilda y se los llevo a la virgen con mis mejores intenciones aunque este mal robar y a veces Casilda me cacha es por eso que siempre anda ahí diciendo "cuidado con el ángel".

El padrecito Anselmo dice que soy un ángel expulsado del cielo pero lo dice en muy buena manera ya que el ha sido como un segundo padre para mi.

También saco lana cuando voy con mi buen amigo Mike newton, el es pintor y a veces me pide que pose para alguno que otro cuadro pero claro siempre le dejo claro que deben ser cuadros sanos. Ahí mismo conocí a mis amigos Jessica, Ángela, Rosalie, Tailer y Benjamin

Hoy tuve que hacer mis entregas a los ricos, fui a una mansión o como yo es dijo cantón. Esperaba tranquila en la sala y eso es muy raro ya que nunca me dejaban pasar todo lo entregaba con la servidumbre pero esta vez había sido diferente. Entro una mujer de tez pálida muy guapa pelo pelirrojo y ojos cafés, usando un vestido muy corto y unos tacones negros de envidia, yo en comparación a ella me veía muy mal. Yo siempre vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y blusas que me quedan de ombliguera y mis tennis todos puercos.

-que se te ofrece, chiquilla- me pregunto la señora.

-buenas doña le traigo su encargo.

-no seas igualada y llámame por mi nombre, Victoria de favor- me dijo con mucha soberbia. Y yo como tal mexicana hablo a veces bien naco metí la pata bien feo. Pero además como quería que supiera su nombre si nunca la había visto.

No pude contestar ya que una voz proveniente de un hombre nos interrumpió. Apareció ahí en el marco de la puerta vistiendo un traje muy fino y toda la cosa. Su cabello de color café con unos ojos verdes tan hermosos y tez pálida al igual que la doña victoria

-Victoria!, que pasa- le pregunto al parecer eran pareja.

-nada amorcito solo le estaba dejando bien claro a esta…-me miro con asco y continuo-pandrosilla como se le debe hablar a la gente civilizada- le dijo con un tono de voz muy falso.

Seguía clavada en sus hermosos ojos verdes que perdí la noción del tiempo de repente Victoria chasqueo los dedos haciéndome reaccionar

-aaa si serian 200$ por todo- dije algo desorientada. Me entrego un billete verde de 200

-ahora retírate- me dijo. No lo pude evitar y bese el dinero en señal de gracias y le dije con gran satisfacción -gracias doña que dios se lo pague, con permiso- y me retire alcance a oír un "propio" proveniente de la voz de aquel hombre cuyo nombre no pregunte, podría haberme regresado pero escuche que empezaban a discutir así que me retire rápidamente antes de que me sacaran a patadas. Para mi era una bendición muy grande recibir dinero y para mi adentros me dije "estos son los clientes que me debo ganar" sonreí y me subí a mi bici dispuesta a ir la iglesia del padrecito Anselmo para agradecerle a la virgen pero antes debía pasar por flores. Hice mi parada técnica y corte las mas bonitas de los rosales de dona Casilda cuando de pronto salio disparada de su casa

-ya te agarre mocosa ven acá y regrésame mis flores!- dijo refunfuñando mientras bajaba los escalones pero claro que yo era mas rápida y Salí volada ,antes de salir de la vecindad me detuve y le saque la lengua, la pobre ni me pudo alcanzar.

Fui deje las flores, rece y me regrese a mi vecindad pero antes de entrar a mi casa Jacob mi amigo me saludo. Billy su padre es el mejor amigo del mío y bueno jake y yo también lo somos al igual que yo el también se mete en líos enormes.

Edward's POV

Yo Edward Cullen de 23 anos llevo una vida normal junto a mi esposa Victoria. Soy medico de un hospital muy importante en el centro de la cuidad. Mis padres Carlisle y Esmeralda, mis hermanos Alice y Emmett viven conmigo en mi gran mansión junto con mi esposa, llevamos 2 anos de casados pero creo que pronto ya no seremos nada ya que tenemos muchos problemas ya que ella tiene un carácter muy complicada y entre nosotros ya no hay mas que una unión civil.

Hoy me encontraba en mi despacho estudiando un caso de uno de mis pacientes oí el timbre pero no le di importancia tiempo después la voz de Victoria capto mi atención no se a quien regañaba pero era mejor saberlo por la buenas. Me dirigí a la sala y me tope con una muchacha no muy alta de pelo café ondulado, de tez medio morena, ojos color chocolate y vestida no muy formal con una sonrisa encantadora

-Victoria...!-exclame ella usaba tratar mal a las persona- q pasa??.

-nada amorcito-se suavizo- solo le estaba dejando bien claro a esta- y la miro con mucha inferioridad- pandrosilla-dijo con cierto asperacidad en la boca- como se le debe hablar a la gente civilizada- dijo orgullosa

No se porque pero algo me llamo la atención en esa chiquilla no podía evitar dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y esa sonrisa tan tierna. Ella estaba ahí parada no se como es que podía soportar que Victoria le hablara así total fue la desesperación de Victoria que le chasqueo los dedos en la cara y reacciono.

-aaa si serian 200$ por todo- dijo algo desorientada. Casi casi le aventó el billete y le pidió que ser retirara. Se retiro y lo único que pude decirle fue "propio" sin antes si quiera saber su nombre.

por que la trataste así???- le pregunte molesto

yo trato a la gente que es diferente a mi como se me pega la gana y me voy antes de que sigas dando sermones no estoy de humor- dijo saliendo de la sala.

Si la convivencia con Victoria cada día se hacia mas pesada, me armaba cada escándalo que no se como mis padres y mis hermanos los soportaban. Aun no me animaba el separarme de ella por cuestiones de trabajo y sociales, Emmett siempre me decía que la dejara y que con una buena pensión bastaría pero no sabía que decisión tomar pero fuera la que fuera pronto debería tomarla.

_**que les parecio el capitulo?, me encantaria recibir su reviews y sugerencias. esta es mi primera historia subida a fan fiction espero les guste esta basada en twilight y en una novela mexicana, adivinen :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Bella's POV

no pues, me retache tempranito por que el Mike no daba pa mas como ta. desvelado por su pachanga de ayer pues termino de pintarme rapidin- le dije a Jacob que como siempre saco de su bolsillo una paleta y me la dio

y tienes planes para esta noche? bella?

Simon el Mike y toda la bolita vamos ir a un antro a bailar toda la noche!! Wu!- reí muy entusiasmada

No porfavor no vayas, no te juntes con ellos, me dan mala espina.

Como crees si ellos son requete buena onda con ellos me la paso increíble bailando y armando el relajo, que? tiene algo de malo que sea feliz.

De pronto su mala cara se transformo en una sonrisa tierna

Nnn- tartamudeo- no para nada- estaba embobado en mí así que le chifle para que reaccionara y juntos reímos como siempre solíamos hacer.

-bueno voy ahuecando el ala por que tengo que lavar unos cuantos encarguitos y me tengo que arreglar pa el antro, bye- me despedí de Jacob y chocamos las manos ese era nuestro saludo de mejores amigos

Por suerte mi papa me dejó asistir y muy contenta me puse a revisar mis garras para verme bien chula.

Ya en el antro no tenia ganas de bailar no se porque. Pero eso si tayler no paraba de presionarme para que bailara con el le tuve que repetirle como 5 veces que no quería el ambiente para todos se hizo muy pesado así que decidimos irnos. Íbamos en la Explorer de Ben y como estaba tomado Mike tuvo que conducir Jessica y Ben no paraban de echar relajo y en una de esas hicieron que Mike perdiera el control y chocáramos contra otro coche. Lo único que recuerdo fue que Ángela grito y escuche unos rechinidos provenientes de las llantas y el trancazo, por suerte no me paso nada ya que traía el cinturón puesto pero estaba muy nerviosa la gente comenzó a rodearnos y llegaron las ambulancias y nos trasladaron al hospital mas cercano.

Tenia miedo de que mi padre se enterara y me regañara ya que también a el le dan mala espina mis amigos.

Esperaba ahí en urgencias a que me revisaran y no pude creer el doctor que me reviso era nada mas y menos que el esposo de doña victoria. En cuanto lo vi entrar lo reconocí inmediatamente y dije para mis adentros "es el ahora es el momento de saber su nombre" suspire y me puse nerviosa no se por que demonios. Todo estaba perfecto todos mis amigos y yo estábamos bien pero nos dieron una noticia que me puso muy nerviosa, no sabia que hacer.

Los del otro auto solo el conductor salio lesionado y pues puso la denuncia contra todos aparte teníamos que ser entrevistados y nos llevaron a la delegación, así como no se iva enterar Charlie de lo sucedido, estaba frita.

Todos entraron al interrogatorio menos yo me quede ahí petrificada en una esquina pensando en que hacer. Cuando el se me acerco y me pregunto:

y tu por que no vas con los demás?

-ayyy diosito santo plis ayúdeme no sea malito, sálveme de interrogatorio por lo que mas quiera- no pude continuar con mi ruego y por que cuando estoy nerviosa hablo rápido y no se me entiende nada. - yo a ti te he visto antes, cual es tu nombre?- pregunto con la mirada muy pensativa.

- me llamo isabella ps es que ayer nos vicenteamos yo soy la chava que les lava algunas garras - el silencio reino entre nosotros el se dio media vuelta y seguí intentando que me ayudara- ándele ayúdeme no sea malito se lo pido por favorcito.

- y como te puedo ayudar??- pregunto

- pues sáqueme de aquí dígales que me dejen ir y ya

- no eso yo no lo puedo hacer, tu estabas en el auto y lo señores pusieron la demanda contra cada uno de los que estaban adentro- me explico.

Invente una mentirilla estaba dispuesta hacer lo que fuera contal de que me dejaran irme y Charlie no se enterara.

pues sabe que yo ni si quiera conozco a esos chavos ni me junto con ellos ni nada de nada pues

- entonces que hacías en el auto con ellos? - en eso no había pensado pero para mentir yo era bien buena.

lo que pasa es que yo andaba caminando por la calle y pues ellos me preguntaron si quería un aventón y acepte pero se lo juro yo no tuve nada que ver en el coche yo no mas iva ahí sentadita cuando ellos ocasionaron todo, ándele díganle que me dejen ir yo no hice nada- empecé a llorar de los nervios- aparte ya es bien tarde y mis papas me han de estar esperando y me va a regañar, son bien estrictos- me acerque a el y lo abrase- por fis dígales a los polis que me suelten si??. Wow cuanto drama la neta la mentira me salio bien pero lo de que llore eso si fue enserio. Sentí mariposas en el estomago al estar abrazada a el su olor era delicioso hizo que me calmara

-Isabella tranquila, yo creo que si a tus padres les explicas entenderán

- no pues como nunca me creen nada, me van a pegar por fis ayudenme- comencé a echarle un chorote deseguro lo harte ya que me dijo

-OK veré que puedo hacer- me dijo y me quede ahí esperando. Regreso mas pronto de lo que esperaba y con la buena noticia de que me dejaban libre de todo cargo. En cuanto me dieron la noticia les agradecí y me fui corriendo pa mi casa ya que Charlie estaría bien preocupado. No podía dejar de parar en el doctorcito lo había apodado así ya que ni sabia su nombre, era tan guapo, tan bueno, sacudí la cabeza para borrar esos ojos verdes de mi mente y me seguí de largo pa mi casa. Entre pero lo único que recibí de Charlie fue un "hola" estaba viendo el partido de futbol me sentí satisfecha de que no se enterar de nada así que me quite las preocupaciones y me fui directito a la cama.

Edward's POV

Por la mañana estaba por irme a la clínica cuando Victoria no me dejo otra escapatoria más que hablar con ella. Comenzó hablándome dulce así que supuse que quería algo y era cierto quería que los dos nos fuéramos de viaje. Yo se lo negué y como es su costumbre me lo reclamo armándome un escándalo.

No es que no quisiera ir de viaje con mi esposa es que tenia demasiado trabajo y no quería desatender a mis pacientes, se puso tan histérica y comenzó a reprocharme de que nunca le hacías caso primero era mi trabajo luego ella y no tuve otra mas que decirle que si.

Ya era muy noche estaba por irme a mi casa cuando de pronto solicitaron mi ayuda en urgencias un par de jóvenes habían chocado contra una pareja y necesitaban que los atendiera y lo mas sorprendente Rosalie la novia de mi hermano Emmett estaba en el grupito, no conocía ese lado rebelde de ella ya habrá otro momento para hablar con ella. A la joven que atendí me pareció conocida, la examine y todo y luego llevamos a los jóvenes a la delegación ya que la pareja del otro auto resulto lesionada y les metieron una demanda. Cuando metieron a todos al interrogatorio vi a la joven ahí en una esquina muy nerviosa. En ese momento sentí curiosidad por saber quien era

y tu por que no vas con los demás?- le pregunte ella se puso mas nerviosa aun y luego le pregunte su nombre. Su nombre era Isabella, me contó como sucedieron las cosas y me juro que ella no había tenido nada que ver con el accidente, comenzó a llorar y a decirme que la ayudara ya que sus padre las regañarían y lo mas extraño me abrazo. Su abrazo me hizo sentir corrientes eléctricas por lo cual la aparte de mi lado tranquilizándola, y fui averiguar que es lo que podía hacer por ella.

Y logre que la sacaran sin ningún tipo de cargo, ella me agradeció y se fue corriendo de la delegación. En toda la noche no pude dormir ni dejar de pensar en ella y tenia la sospecha de que había un gran misterio tras ella.

**_qur rollon no? yo en mi caso haria lo mismo si mis padres fueran asi jaja ya veran lo que psara con Rosalie, ya viene lo bueno y no se preguntan aun por que la madre de bella se llama Maria? y quien es Rene velarde? pronto lo sabran espero los reviews._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Edward's POV

Vaya sorpresa que me lleve en la mañana a Victoria se le ocurrió organizar una reunión para celebrar nuestro viaje y bueno las reuniones no son mi fuerte. Invito a mucha gente allegada a nosotros en especial a la señora Renee Velarde una buena amiga mía. Lleno la casa con arreglos florales y mesas en el jardín.

a que se debe todo esto victoria- pregunto mi hermana Alice quien estaba bajando las escaleras.

Es para celebrar que tu hermano y yo nos vamos de viaje- sonó su celular- discupalme- y se retiro.

Camine hacia mi hermana dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo y me susurro al odio:

como que exagera no? Es solo un simple viaje.

Asi es pero tu sabes como es, no me quedo otra que cumplírselo- le explique con mal genio.

Llego la hora de la reunión bueno fiesta más que nada. Recibimos a los invitados tan cordialmente como siempre y por suerte esta vez Rosalie vino pero aprovecharía la ocasión para hablar con ella. Después de platicar un rato con mis padres y la señora Velarde le dije a Rosalie que me acompañara nos fuimos a una parte aislada del jardín para platicar a gusto sin interrupciones.

-Rosalie, ya hablaste con Emmett sobre lo de ayer??- no había ningún problema para cuestionarla ya que éramos nos llevábamos muy bien.

-que de ayer?- se hizo la que no sabia nada

-no te hagas la que no sabes, bien que te vi en el hospital y en la delegación, no conocía ese lado tuyo, de que se trata? Te comportas de una manera con Emmett y de otra como la de ayer, rebelde para ser exactos- le dije molesto.

Río entre dientes

yo no te engañe- dijo muy burlona tratando de ignorar el tema, luego se puso seria- quien te engaño fue Bella-.

No lo podía creer, a que se referia con que Isabella me había engañado?

que dices?- pregunte muy confundido

Bella se burlo de ti, caíste tan fácil en su mentira- explico burlándose

Como? Bella no tenia nada que ver con ustedes

Eso es lo que te hizo creer, aunque no es de nuestra misma clase siempre anda con todos nosotros por todos lados.

Eso no podía ser cierto no creía capaz que Rosalie mintiera con algo axial pero y si era verdad tenia que averiguarlo.

-Bella me dijo que estaba con ustedes por pura casualidad, que sus papas la estaban esperando y que la ivan a regañar- Rosalie me interrumpió riéndose a carcajadas.

-sus papa eh!?- se burlo- para empezar ella no tiene papas solo tiene uno, su padre Charlie que es un policía, por eso quería largase de ahí por que tarde o temprano se enteraría y regañarían a la nena- y continuo burlándose hasta que Emmett vino por ella llevándosela a bailar.

Me sentía traicionado como había podido caer en su trampa, como pude dejar llevarme por su ternura pero es que me había parecido tan sincera, fui un tonto.

Al día siguiente le pedí a Malvina mi ama de llaves que si de casualidad tenia la dirección de Bella y por suerte la tenia, estaba decidido a ir a buscarla y restregarle en la cara su mentira. Llegue a una calle en el centro y de pronto la vid venir hacia acá ,estacione el coche y espere a que se acercara y encuanto pasó frente a mí el tome del brazo deteniéndola y mirándome a mí.

ahora no te me vas escapar, eres una mentirosa de lo peor- le dije sin poder apartar mi mirada de sus ojos que me miraban confundidos. Soltó su brazo de mis fuertes manos que lo sujetaban.- no me esperabas cierto??- dije molesto.

Tu estas enojado conmigo o que??- pero que pregunta tan mas tonta pensé.

Y tú que crees- respondí fríamente.

Me miraba confundida y yo feo, pero la verdad no se me hacia justo lo que me había echo.

quien te dio mi dirección?- pregunto

eso no importa pero para que veas que no soy tan tonto como pensaste aquella noche.

UPS que pues que tarde te me distes cuenta eh? y bueno como te diste cuenta que te eche mentiras??.

Eso no es lo que importa lo que cuenta es que lo hiciste, punto- sonrío pícaramente- me mentiste diciéndome que no tenias nada que ver en el choque, que no los conocías y que tus padres te iban a regañar cuando tu solamente tienes un padre el cual es policía.

Cuando termine la frase su sonrisa de "me vale" desapareció y ahora se veía molesta

tu no tienes derecho a decirme eso asi tan calmado!-grito- eso no es asunto tuyo todo te lo aguanto menos eso y si viniste para llevarme al bote ps fíjate que no! porque me echo a correr y quien me agarre.-

Me había pasado un poco con lo que le dije sobre su padre tal vez le dolía la muerte de su madre.

-como esta eso? Te afecta tanto haber perdido a tu madre?.

- no es tu rollo ok?- me dijo enojada. Puso mala cara y se dio media vuelta trate de detenerla otra vez pero no pude ya que se fue corriendo.

Bella's POV

En la mañanita fui a la iglesia del padre Anselmo y le conté sobre la mentirota que le había dicho al doctor con tal de que me dejaran salir. El se molesto conmigo ya que fue algo malo y lo se acepto que me comporte mal pero era necesario. Y que bueno que se lo dije en secreto de confesión asi no hay pretexto para que se lo cuente a Charlie.

Me dio de sermones como es siempre y tuvo que tocar el tema de mi madre. María enverdad no era mi madre progenitora. Mi progenitora como yo le digo, ella nos abandono a mi y a Charlie cuando yo solo tenia 3 meses de nacida, según esto por que no estaba lista para tanta responsabilidad ya que estaba muy joven para ser ella una mujer casada y con un hija. Asi que se fue dejando a un padre inexperto con un niña en brazos, Charlie no lo culpo me cuido me crío se las arreglo como pudo pero nunca se rindió ni me aparto de su lado el fue madre y padre al mismo tiempo. Meses después un ángel nos mando dios, vio a Charlie comprando panales con su hija llorando y decidió ayudarlo, se conocieron y se enamoraron un ano después se casaron y mi madre asumió su papel a la perfección dándome todo su amor como si fuera yo su verdadera hija y bueno años después enfermo y murió cuando yo tenia 10 anos.

Pero Charlie y yo fuimos fuertes y salimos adelante como pudimos pero igual lo logramos.

Yo si algún día me topo con mi progenitora soy capaz de escupirle en la cara y reclamarle su abandono. Para que se caso y tuvo una niña si no estaba lista!!!!, se hubiera ahorrado todo eso si lo hubiera pensado.

Aunque el padrecito Anselmo diga que no tengo que hablar mal de la persona que me dio la vida, no me interesa le guardo odio y rencor.

Total Salí llorando de la iglesia por el tema pero me tranquilice y compre la comida. Caminaba tranquilamente cuando alguien me tomo del brazo y era nada más y menos que el doctorcito.

Y me vino a reclamar lo de la delegación y a querer llevarme a de vuelta, quien sabe como se había dado cuenta de que lo engañe. Y lo peor despuecito de llorar otra vez la burra al trigo! Que me echa en cara lo de mi madre pero ahí si no me deje y me le puse al brinco y le deje bien claro de que no se metiera en mi vida y me fui corriendo a la vecindad.

Y para amolarla que Jacob me ve llorando, tuve que contarle lo de anoche ya que el es un tumba y me consoló un buen rato además esta enojada por lo del doctorcito ósea que le pasa venir aquí a regañarme como que no.

Al día siguiente mi papa me dijo al mediodía

apúrale para que lleves esa ropa que te deje ya lista para que la lleves a casa de los señores Cullen.

En la torre, no podía ir a ese cantón no quería encontrarme al doctorcito y a la doña Victoria, pero no podía decirle que no, por que se Daria cuenta de que algo paso asi que pa q me causo problemas.

al cantón de los Cullen no!- exclame- fíjate que naranjas yo a ese cantón no vuelvo.

y porque no quieres ir, si es dinero que perdemos Bella?- pregunto papa

no ps es que el otro día me trataron bien mal y no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez ya sabes como son los riquillos, no la llevarías tu papi?.- esa parte si es verdad esperaba que con eso Charlie dejara de insistir y la llevara el.

No como crees yo no, si yo no soy el del negocio además acabo de acordar que el chofer que trajo la ropa dijo que los señores no iban a estar que se fueron de viaje pero que de todos modos se la lleves. Me indico y siguió tomando su café con sus donas.

No pues si es asi pues simon que iva hasta corriendo todo con tal de no toparme a la sangrona de doña Victoria me provoca dolor de cabeza, sin mas que decir tome la ropa y me fui.

**_aqui no termina todo en el siguiente capitulo un tragico accidente solo eso les puedo decir, que opinan de la historia les esta gustando, recuerden estoy abierta a cualquier recomendacion, critica etc._**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Al entrar al cantón una ama de llaves me dejo esperando en el vestíbulo tal fue mi desesperación que comiences a gritar "hola, alguien que pueda recoger la ropa de los señores?".

Un joven de tez pálida, pelo Negro y bastante fuerte venia bajando la escaleras me sonrío y me dijo:

- Hola, soy Emmett Cullen- y me tendió la mano.

- Bella Swan- le dije con una gran sonrisa y estrechamos nuestras manos.

- si bien no me equivoco eres amiga de mi novia Rosalie, no?- me pregunto. No sabia que Rosalie tuviera novio y mucho menos el, seria hermano del doctorcito? El parentesco era casi igual.

- Pues amigas amigas no, no conversamos mucho pero esta dentro del grupito- a Rosalie yo no le agradaba casi siempre me miraba feo pero a mi me valía un comino.

- Emmett vete a hacer tus deberes y yo atiendo a la señorita- dijo una mayor de edad de tez pálida y pelo rojizo- soy Esme, vienes a entregar el pedido de mi hijo no?.

- Si así es doñita seria 300$ por todo- me entrego un billete de quinientos y me vi bien lenta ya que trataba de sacar el cambio de mis bolsillos pero...

- Mama! Mama! Mama!- llego corriendo una jovencita en pleno mar de lagrimas, igual de tez pálida ( que horror aquí todos son iguales) ojos color miel y el pelo café oscuro con las puntas abiertas.

- Pero que pasa Alice?- le dijo dona Esme. Se notaba mucho el parentesco.

- El avioneta en la que Edward y Victoria viajaban rumbo a las Bahamas se% en el mar, lo acabo de ver en l televisión.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado , abrí los ojos como platos y coloque mis manos cubriendo mi boca por semejante sorpresa.

- No no puede ser, Alice hija estas segura?- Esme estaba impactada con la noticia. Me mordí el labio para no decir ninguna tontería.

- Si mama y dicen que hasta ahora no hay sobrevivientes!!- su llanto aumento-mi hermano no puede estar muerto, Edward no.

- No tu hermano no puede estar muerto- dijo dona Esme quien comenzaba también a llorar.

- Se petateo el doctorcito! - pensé en voz alta y luego luego me cubrí la boca para no decir ninguna tontería mas, ups!. Dona Esme me miro furiosa.

- Vete de aquí y toma tu mugroso dinero- me aventó el dinero- tu eres una extraña y no tienes derecho de estar presente en las cosas de la familia así que vete antes de que te saque a patadas de aquí.

- Si ya me voy y lo siento mucho doñita.

Y a correr se ha dicho. Chale que horror se mataron, no lo podía creer. Ahora sabia el nombre del doctorcito, era Edward un hermoso nombre, se porto bien payaso conmigo aunque me salvo de la delegación, era bueno y no merecía morir así.

También doña Victoria por lo mas mala que se haya portado conmigo no merecía un muerte así, que gacho. Me sentía triste yo me porte bien mal con Edward (jaja aun no me acostumbro a su nombre) un día antes que sucediera el accidente. Pero si yo ni era de su familia ni lo conocía bien no entiendo por que me había afectado su muerte.

Alice's POV

No podía creer lo que escuchaba en la televisión, de tan impactante noticia brotaron de mis ojos lagrimas, estaba horrorizada así que baje corriendo en busca de mi madre para decirle lo que había oído.

Después que mi mama había corrido a la joven que lava la ropa de mi hermano y su mujer ,Emmett llego corriendo al oír nuestros llantos el tampoco podía creer lo que había pasado. Llame a mi padre, Carlisle y nos prometió que haría lo posible para obtener notices y si las había nos informaría, yo trataba de guardar la calma y tenia fe en que todo estaría bien.

Horas después papa llamo con la noticia de que Edward era uno de los sobrevivientes y que estaba en un hospital de Miami y papa viajaría a aya para recogerlo. Me sentí feliz al oír que mi hermano estaba bien y que pronto regresaría. Pero por otro lado triste Victoria aun no aparecía y lo mas posible era que estaba muerta, aunque mi relación con ella nunca fue la mejor si me dolía no tener noticias de ella.

Edward POV

El sol no me dejaba admirar la belleza de Miami. Habíamos tomado una avioneta en Miami la cual nos llevaría a las Bahamas. Victoria no dejaba de estar pegada a mi y lo mas extraño llevaba consigo sus joyas sin ni siquiera soltarlas, de pronto en la cabina de los pilotos se escuchaba como un alarma sonaba, y de pronto comenzamos a caer en picada hacia el mar. Victoria no dejaba de gritar y estar abrazada a mi trataba de tranquilizarla pero era inútil. Nos impactamos salvajemente contra las frías aguas cristalinas ya no recuerdo nada mas, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que desperté en un hospital y mi padre estaba conmigo. Estaba adolorido y la cabeza me punzaba.

- Donde estoy?- pregunte confundido tratando de levantarme.

- No Edward, quédate así como estas- y papa se acerco rápidamente a mi- estas en el hospital.

- Y Victoria?.

Suspiro y me dijo

- Antes que nada necesito que estés calmado- hizo una pausa- Victoria esta desaparecida aun no se sabe nada de ella lo mas probable es que este%muerta.

Una sensación de tristeza me invadió, sentí como mis lagrimas saladas brotaban de mis ojos, esta era una de las pocas veces que lloraba en mi vida. No podía creer que Victoria no apareciera, su cuerpo tendría que estar ahí flotando en el mar si estuviera viva.

- No!!-exclamé- Victoria no puede estar desaparecida! por que no duplican la búsqueda?! si estuviera muerta su cuerpo ya hubiera aparecido papa- dije histérico y eso provoco que me doliera aun mas la cabeza

- tranquilo hijo ya aparecerá- me tranquilizo papa.

- Como quieres que este tranquilo sabiendo que Victoria esta desaparecida, como quieres que este tranquilo si mis hermanos y mi mama no saben que estoy bien, quiero hablar con ellos- le ordene.

- Esta bien hijo pero cálmate y descansa en unos minutos te los comunico.

Hable con mis hermanos Alice y Emmett y con mi madre eso me hizo relajarme, ya que ahora sabían que estaba bien .

Al día siguiente el jefe de la marina, la cual hizo la búsqueda me dio la noticia de que la búsqueda de Victoria había terminado, no habían encontrado su cuerpo y la daban como muerta o desaparecida.

Me dolió en el alma perder a Victoria en mi mente una y otra vez veía el recuerdo de cuando la conocí, cuando era dulce y cariñosa conmigo y su cabello del cual me enamore perdidamente pero después deje de amarla por que cambio.

Lo único que quería era regresarme a México con mi familia y seguir adelante.

**que les parecio? osea por nada del mundo me atreveria a matar a Edward solo le estoy dejand el camino a bella, un poco corto creo. perdonen si me tardo mucho en subirlos pero tuve un pequeno incombeninete con mi computadora pero de que continuo mi fa fic asi sera. espero sus reviews. bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Han pasado los días y ps ya ni al caso la muerte de Edward, ando como si nada, igual dándole duro al trabajo. Estaba en el estudio de Mike cuando llegaron Ben y Ángela, se veían molestos.

- Por que esas caras?- les pregunto Mike

- Por que venimos de semi pagar la multa del accidente, el juez Phil no hizo ir hasta su casa, la cual esta uf… lejísimos para solo pagarle el dinero el cual es un chorro que bueno que tu te les escapaste no te imaginas la cantidad de dinero que es.- se dirigio Angela a mi.

- Tan gacho esta el asunto?- pregunte sorprendida los dos asintieron con la cabeza – que malo es ese tipo, saben yo si me voy a vengar de el, eso de que quiere el dinero en su casa cuando solo fue un pequeño accidente no se vale, le voy ir a echar piedras a sus ventanas pa que se le quite lo corrupto- dije y los demás se burlaron, los ignore. Pronto veran que si me atrevo.

Cuando regrese de posar del depto de Mike, Jake me invito al cine, me llevo a ver una de acción.

Disfrutaba de mis palomitas muy a gusto cuando me susurro

- Te esta gustando la peli?.

- Simon, este tipo de películas son re buenas.

Guardo silencio y siguió viendo a la pantalla, se veía nervioso, note como estiba su brazo y lo colocaba detrás de mi no le di importancia hasta que puso su mano en mi hombro como abrazándome, eso no era normal.

Lo mire con cara de incredulidad y de inmediato quito su brazo y seguí comiendo mis palomitas, luego hablo

- Yo quería decirte desde hace tiempo que te quiero mucho...- no lo deje continuar

- A ps chido yo también eres un amigo muy lindo.

Sabia a la perfección a lo que se refería pero no iba a permitir que me lo dijera, o a menos que estuviera equivocada.

- No yo me refería a que te quiero mucho por que me he enamorado de ti. Estaba en lo cierto.

- No digas tonterías- me reí en voz baja- dejate de bromas y dejame oír que ya se puso re bueno el asunto- lo calle.

- Bella- assh ahora que, me dije-.... no es mentira -finalizo.

Yo me quede ahi petrificada sin decir nada y el comenzo a acercarse a mi, me quería besar! era evidente de pronto para impedirlo le tire las palomitas encima haciéndolo alejarse de mi.

-Ups, perdón fue un accidente manito.

Y por suerte todo el resto de la película se la paso quieto y en silencio. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera enojado por la broma disque accidental que le jugué.

Nos retachamos pa la vecindad igual en silencio todo el camino, me dejo en mi puerta.

-Perdona por lo que paso en el cine, no se que me pico- se disculpo mirando hacia el suelo. Me hice la que no sabia.

- No hay nada que perdonar, no hiciste nada malo o si?- dije

-No - dijo fríamente- hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, descansa- y me metí corriendo.

Charlie aun no llegaba así que me puse a leer y caí dormida ahí sentadota en el sillón. Jake no mentía yo lo conocía a la perfección y claramente sabia cuando mentía y cuando era sincero. No podía estar enamorado de mi, que tengo yo para gustarle? Otro que no me dejaba de tirarme la onda era Tailer siempre andaba coqueteandome, se me acercaba mucho, me trataba de tocar pero yo siempre me le ponía al brinco y no me dejaba, brillante ahora tenia a dos que se morían por mi. Volviendo al tema de Jake, no quería lastimarlo ya que yo no sentía nada por el solo sentía cariño por que es mi mejor amigo. Así que tendría que hacerme pato cuando tocara el tema, aun no estoy lista para amar a nadie .

Al día siguiente estaba lavando la ropa cuando...

-Bella- dijo alguien atrás de mi, su voz aterciopelada me sonó tan familiar. Me gire y lo vi, ahí parado era Edward estaba vivo!!! pero como? Brinque del susto casi grito, no no podía estar vivo me repetía una y otra vez

- Que que- tartamudee- haces aquí viniste a vengarte por lo que te hice, yo creía que los muertos espantan pero no que hablaran- dije temblando. Yo sabia que su fantasma vendría a vengarse por lo mal que lo trate, era el fin.

- Bella como crees, yo no estoy muerto- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ps no que te ahogaste en el mar?- pregunte confundida. ahora si no entendía nada de nada. Cruce los brazos para calmar mis escalofríos.

- No morí, sufrí un accidente del cual yo solo sobrevivi –suspire- es mas si quieres tocame- y extendio su mano.

Temblorosa estire la mía para tocarlo y cuando lo toque me dio un toque que me hizo brincar del susto. No si estaba vivo y coleando. No había duda

- Y tu esposa.. este como se llama..- no podía recordar su nombre.

- Victoria- continuo el- ella fue la que falleció.

Yo rápidamente me persine. Estuvo un buen rato ahí conmigo platicando y en ocasiones hasta me ayudaba con la ropa pero después de un ratón se fue y yo continué lavando sin ningun remordimiento por su muerte. Me dejo su tarjeta para que cualquier cosa lo llamara. Esta vez se porto bien bueno conmigo.

Ya en la nochecita fui con el padre Anselmo y a darle gracias a la virgen por que el doctorcito estaba vivo y esta vez no robe las rosas las compre con unos centavos que ahorre. Me entere de un asunto que me preocupo mas, el padrecito me comento que en el hospicio faltaban muchas cosas cosas como frijoles, ropa, fruta, leche etc.

Leche era lo que les llevaría a los niños mañana tempranito tendría que crear un plan para conseguirla acomedel lugar.

**muy cortito lo se, es que no me salia la inspiracion :S no me maten. en el prox capitulo ahora si Edward's POV el asunto va estar buenisimo aqui veran todas las diabluras d bella y hasta donde llegaran? espero poder subirlo en unas hrs. pluis dejenme reviews, cuidense bye**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Bella's POV

Me levante tempranito para poner en marcha mi plan, el cual estuve perfeccionando toda la noche. Como no me alcanzaba para comprar los litros de leche pues mejor me los iba a robar de la vecindad de doña Casilda y para que no hubiera sospechas me robaría todos así pensarían que el lechero no había ido a repartir.

Sentí gran satisfacción al ver a los niños del hospicio tan contentos tomando su leche, aunque sentía remordimiento por haberles echo creer a las monjitas que los había comprado cuando todo eso era mentira, yo se lo que es tener hambre como no comprender a los niños del hospicio si el hambre es canija

Después era de poner mi segundo plan en acción, llame a Ángela y le pedí la dirección del famosísimo juez Phil, estaba decidida a romperle sus ventanas por haberse pasado con mis cuates. La calle estaba llena de casas enormes y lujosísimas ósea gente rica, antes de llegar en una jardinera de por ahí encontré unas piedras tome muchas las metí en mi bolsa de mandados y seguí buscando la casa hasta que al fin la encontré, no estaba dispuesta a tocar el timbre así que me salte aquella reja verde, corrí sigilosamente por aquel enorme pero enorme jardín, saque las piedras y lance la primera y… zaz! Toda la ventana se quedo sin vidrio, brinque de la alegría, que buen tino tenia.

Y así sucesivamente rompí otras 4 ventanas hasta que salio el juez Phil

- Con que tenias que ser tu!!- me grito

En cuanto lo vi sali corriendo tan rápido como pude, me trepe a la reja estaba por saltar cuando me dijo:

- Bájate de ahí chiquilla y dime por que rompiste mis vidrios- solté una risotada, eso lo hizo enfurecer más.

Ps pa que se le quite lo corrupto- dije en tono burlón.

Sabes yo podría refundirte en el vote ya que el acto que acabas de cometer a propiedad privada es gravísimo- me amenazo. Yo no le tenia miedo a el y sus amenazas, no lo creía capaz de que las cumpliera.

Uyyy que miedo tengo mi estimado juez, eso ya lo veremos, adiosito.

Me baje de un salto y me subí rápidamente en mi bicicleta, apenas y pude escapar por poco y me alcanza. Había echo mi travesura del día.

Regrese a la vecindad como si nada

Y tu donde andabas?- pregunto Charlie molesto.

Por ahí- le dije, no tenia por que enterarse de mis travesuras.

Por ahí, si como no- me arremedo y coloco el posillo en la estufa.

No no yo lo hago- lo quite de la estufa, había olvidado por completo hacerle la comida, a eso se debía su mal humor.

Al poco rato su comida estuvo echa y no sentamos a comer cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta esperaba que no fuera Jake, Charlie se levanto y abrió. Entraron unos hombres de traje muy bien refinados.

Vive aquí Isabella Swan?- pregunto uno de los hombre en un tono muy presumido

Si yo soy, que se les ofrece?.

Tienes que acompañarnos hay una orden de aprensión.

Note como Charlie me miraba al mismo tiempo sorprendido y molesto

Y con que cargos?- pregunto Charlie

Eso se lo dirán en la delegación, acompáñenos por favor

Ah no yo no voy a ninguna parte como la ven, a mi no me meten al tambo eh!-cruce los brazos comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. De pronto me rodearon y me empujaron- no me toquen!- exclame, comenzaba a ponerme al brinco y por eso me esposaron y me sacaron a la fuerza de mi casa, por mas que trataba no me podía soltar -papa!- grite Charlie no hizo nada por detenerlos se quedo ahí pasmado.

Total quede vencida y encerrada en la patrulla, Jake se acerco y me vio lo mire nerviosa esperando que captara mi señal de auxilio.

En la delegación me dijeron por que estaba detenida y era nada más y menos que por haberme robado los litros de leche de la vencida vecina. No comprendía que me había salido mal, como se habían dado cuenta, mugre vieja chismosa la Casilda.

Charlie intento que me soltaran pero ya ni el siendo policía no lo logro ya que mi situación era muy delicada, necesitaría conseguir un buen abogado pero de donde? Me preguntaba, no teníamos dinero para conseguir uno muy bueno que me lograra sacar del tambo.

Estaba desesperada cuando recordé que Edward me había dado su tarjeta por si necesitaba algo

- tenga llame a esta persona- le entregue al encargado la tarjeta de Edward- dígale mi situación y que me ayude si?- le dije llena de esperanzas, asintió y en ese momento me llevaron a mi celda que caso tenia intentar huir lo echo echo estaba.

Edward's POV

El tiempo transcurría, una gran parte de mi había superado la muerte de Victoria, era como si estuviéramos divorciados.

- Diga?- conteste mi celular- Isabella Swan? De acuerdo salgo para aya.

Me habían llamado de la delegación diciéndome que Bella estaba detenida y que necesitaba de mi ayuda. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí inmediatamente de mi casa hacia la delegación. Me condujeron hacia donde estaba ella, en una celda. Se encontraba sentada con las piernas pegadas a su cuerpo y la cabeza sobre ellas, parecía que lloraba.

Bella que paso?- le pregunte, no supe que mas decirle. Me miro sorprendida con esos ojos color chocolate llenos de lágrimas, dio un salto y se acerco corriendo hacia mí.

Edward! Que bueno que viniste, me dijiste que si necesitaba algo que te llamara y ahora te necesito mas que nunca, sácame de aquí por favorcito no quiero estar aquí encerrada para siempre ayúdame así como lo hiciste la primera vez aunque si no quieres ayudarme por rencor yo lo entenderé, ni modo pues me quedare encerrada aquí ya que el juez ese se la trae contra mi- me dijo en un mar de lagrimas y llena de desesperación aferrada a los barrotes.

Estaba por hablar cuando el juez Phil apareció

Y como no quieres que este en tu contra después de que fuiste a mi casa a tronarme los vidrios de todas mi ventanas.

Y por eso la detuvo?- le pregunte confundido, no comprendía mucho lo que estaba pasando.

No yo no la detuve, la detuvieron por robarse los litros de leche de una vecindad.

Si me los robe y que? Lo hice por que esos niños no tienen nada en este mundo y el hambre es canija! Yo no los puedo ver sufrir por eso me los robe y lo haría tantas veces como fuera posibles con tal de verlos felices- dijo muy orgullosa de si misma. No me parecía un acto malo de su parte si no un acto de bondad, era una chiquilla sin valores pero con un gran corazón.

Necesitaba hablar con el juez así que fuimos hablar a su oficina, quería ayudar a Bella con todo mi corazón así que le pregunte al juez:

Señor juez entonces que debemos hacer con ella?- nos detuvimos en el pasillo

Mi opinión es que debemos mandarla a la cárcel de mujeres por robo- dijo muy seguro de si mismo. Trague saliva con dificultad.

La cárcel me parece demasiado, es una buena muchacha ha cometido errores pero es buena.

Frunció el seño

No se engañé Edward esa chiquilla es una delincuente y lo Serra aun peor si la dejamos libre, va por un mal camino.

Pero se le puede ayudar, juez- trate de convencerlo

Yo no creo eso es rebelde, no estudia, le falto el cariño de una madre y al parecer su padre no se esfuerza por enseñarle valores- me quede pensando- acaso usted esta insinuando que quiere responsabilizarse de ella Edward?

Me parecía lo más conveniente para poder sacarla del cruel destino que le esperaba, si eso tenía que hacer lo haría con mucho gusto, todo con tal de ayudarla.

- Si, ya que no hay otro remedio – respondí.

- Joven Cullen- me interrumpió un hombre- perdone la interrupción solo quería saber si va a poder sacar a mi niña de aquí, permítame presentarme soy Charlie el padre de Bella.

- Es un gusto señor Swan, precisamente es lo que estábamos discutiendo en este momento y bueno la única probabilidad es…-suspire y trate de encontrar las palabras correctas- si me permite Charlie llevarme a su hija a mi casa para así yo poder educarla y hacerme responsable de ella quedara libre esa es la única condición que me ponen- finalice.

No le tomo mucho responder

- Claro que se lo autorizo, lo que sea con tal de no ver a mi niña encerrada en una celda, se lo suplico hagase cargo de ella- me dijo.

- Ok la decisión esta tomada juez.

Asintió y me llevo a la celda con Bella.

- Que paso Edward ya me puedo pintar de colores de aquí?- pregunto nerviosa y llena de ilusiones. Su padre Charlie se encontraba a mi lado listo para darle la noticia

- Así es Bella estas libre- una amplia sonrisa abarco su rostro y salio dando brincos de emoción.

- Papi estoy libre- abrazo a su padre.

- Así es Bells pero tengo que decirte que a la vecindad no vuelves, te vas ir a vivir con el doctor Cullen- me miro confundida- el se va a encargar de educarte- le dijo su padre.

Por unos segundos su sonrisa desaparecio se veía triste, volvió abrazar con mas fuerza a su padre, sonrío.

- No te preocupes si así son las cosas las acepto tal y como son.

**pom pom a la mansion de los cullen mi querida Bella, esto solo es el principio de todas las travesuras de Bella hay peores. en el prox capitulo alice y bella se conoceran y pasaran muchas cosas mas en esa casa, espero reviews y recomiendeme.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Edward's POV

Hoy era el primer día de Bella en mi casa y ya había un problema mi madre no estaba en nada de acuerdo con que Bella viviera en la casa, pero ya que era mi casa y yo era el que tomaba las decisiones mi madre termino aceptando con poco entusiasmo.

El juez Phil me llamo invitándome a comer a su casa para discutir unos asuntos sobre Bella además me dijo que quería presentarme a alguien. Acepte su invitación y me dirigí a su mansión.

Al llegar me recibió tan atentamente como siempre. Me dejo solo en la sala en lo que iba por la persona que quería presentarme.

Edward permítame presentarle a mi hija Tanya- aparecio frente a mi una joven rubia, ojos verdes, labios rojos cual color sangre y de tez pálida con un aspecto muy coqueto.

Sonrío y extendió su mano, la tome y las estrechamos.

- Encantada- dijo con dulzura

- Tanya, ve y avísale a tu madre que nuestra visita llego- Tanya obedeció y paso caminando egocéntricamente a lado mío- que le pareció mi hija?- me pregunto el juez curioso.

- Muy bonita pero creí que no tenia hijos, como no la llevo a la despedida que Victoria organizo por nuestro viaje creí que no tenían hijos.

- Si es que desde hace tiempo se fue a estudiar al extranjero pero regreso hace tres días y quise aprovechar la oportunidad para presentársela- me explico.

- Y que estudio? – pregunte curioso

- Ingeniería.

Me parecía una mujer muy atractiva aunque no se pareciera mucho a su madre era muy guapa.

La comida fue lo normal, discutimos algunos asuntos de trabajo y conocí un poco más de Tanya quien en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí no dejaba de mirarme con una mirada coqueta y sospechosa, pero no le di importancia.

Tanya's POV

"Edward Cullen" me repetía una y otra vez al verlo. Me había interesado bastante era guapo, joven, con dinero, caballeroso etc. tenia todo lo que buscaba yo en un hombre.

En cuanto se fue aproveche la oportunidad para conseguir información de el con mi madre.

- Que te pareció el doctor hija? – pregunto mi madre haciéndome reaccionar.

- Muuy guapo- hice una pausa- sabes mami me intereso mucho- afirme si a una persona le tenia confianza era a ella- que edad tiene?- quise romper el hielo aunque eso no me importaba.

- Es dos años mayor que tu.

Perfecto, pensé.

- Y es casado?- lo mas importante saber si el camino estaba libre.

- No es viudo, perdió a su esposa hace un mes masómenos- fingi sorpresa por que?

- Ya te dije no? Me intereso- a veces era hartante- me retiro mami tengo que hacer unas cosas tu sabes llamar a mi amigos de estados unidos bla bla- dije saliendo del salón hacia mi habitación con la cabeza llena de ideas.

Había despertado cierta atracción por el doctor, claro quien no se cautiva por ese bombón, me encanto.

Si era viudo no me importaba, empezaría por conquistarlo y esperaría a que se le pasara el luto y en poco tiempo seria Tanya Cullen, quería a el y su dinero solo para mi y si tenia que quitar varias piedras que hubiera en el camino así seria. Aun no nacía el hombre que no se resistiera a mi encantos, seria pan comido.

Bella's POV

El sonido del carrito de camotes por la noche, Billy y Jacob en mi sala viendo el partido mientras yo doy vueltas por la casa aburrida, los juegos infantiles de Embry, Quil y el joven Seth habían terminado.

Pero de plano prefería estar viviendo en una casa llena de desconocidos que estar en el tambo, me dolía estar alejada de Charlie, quien le prepararía su comida y le lavaría su ropa? pero me imagino que se las arreglaría tal y como lo hizo cuando murió mi madre María.

Al despertar no sabía donde estaba pero poquito después se me refresco la memoria. Me llevaron el desayuno a la cama, si así vivían los ricos este lugar me iba a fasicinar.

Pase todo el día dando vueltas por toda la casa tratando de no encontrarme con nadie, para que me gritaran y me trataran como basura? Naranjas mejor me iba al jardín a esperar que Edward llegara.

Tenían como una especie de lagunita en el jardin donde tenía patos, me pareció de lo más lindo así que me senté en una banca de jardín a un lado a esperar, comenzaba a desesperarme ya que Edward no llegaba.

- Hola- dijo una voz desconocida a mis espaldas sacándome de mis pensamientos, me gire para ver quien era y era la misma chavita que apareció gritando que su hermano había muerto la última vez que vine a dejar mis encargos como la lavandera de la casa.

- Hola y tu quien eres?- pregunte.

- Soy Alice Cullen- asentí tenia un lindo nombre- tu eres Bella no?

- Simon

Comenzamos a platicar y toda la cosa, Alice me había caído muy bien era una persona a todo dar, alegre, simpática, energética, amable no como otras persona con dinero que se sienten la gran cosa ella y su otro hermano Emmett eran agradables.

Hasta se me paso la tarde bien rápido pero lo malo fue que Edward nunca llego y yo me fui a dormir como si nada en mi nueva habitación.

A la mañana siguiente

- Buenos días Bella!!- exclamaron Alice y Emmett al entrar y verme en la cocina desayunando, pegue un brinco al escuchar sus gritos.

- Buenos días!!- trate de imitarlos pero no me salio y los tres reímos.

- Que haces aquí solita desayunando?- pregunto Emmett, apenas abrí la boca me interrumpió- nada nada vente al comedor con nosotros ándale- me dijo

- Ta bueno pues.

Como yo les había caído muy bien retomamos nuestra conversación de ayer y bromeábamos un poco al estar desayunando.

De pronto llego un señor ya grande, de pelo rubio con el peridico en manos. Alice quien se encontraba a mi lado me dio un codazo y me susurro al oído

- El es nuestro padre, Carlisle dile buenos días- carlis… que?! pensé no me quedaba de otra además si no le agradaba o era muy payaso pues ya que era su problema no mío.

- Buenos días señor Carlisle- dije como toda niña de primaria.

Dejo su periódico a un lado y me miro sorprendido con esos ojos café tan… profundos.

- Buenos días jovencita, te conozco? – pregunto educadamente.

Estuve por responder pero Alice hablo por mí

- Papa ella es Bella, la muchacha que Edward trajo a la casa ayer- explico.

- Ah si la misma que lavaba la ropa, no?

- La mismita- dije muy orgullosa y con una gran sonrisa. No me avergonzaba aceptar lo que era.- Es un gusto señor- continúe si quería estar en esta casa debía ser educada aparte se veía bien alivianado el señor.

- Yo también digo lo mismo- agache la cabeza y me levante tomando los platos de Emmett y Alice y los lleve a la cocina, alcance a oír algo- que jovencita tan dulce- dijo Carlisle.

Me reí en silencio, que bueno que pensara eso de mí.

- Bella!- grito Alice desde el comedor- mi hermano me pidió que después de desayunar te llevara de compras, que te parece- me propuso.

- De compras?- salí dando brincos de la cocina- Simon! Nada más que no quiero ser ningún estorbo para ninguno de ustedes- mire a Emmett y Carlisle.

Carlisle sonrío

- Claro que no, no lo eres ni lo serás ahora eres parte de la familia - dijo honestamente. Esas palabras me llegaron al fondo de mi corazón, nadie nunca me había dicho algo tan lindo como eso. No resistí el impulso y corrí a abrazarlo, se sorprendió, lógico y luego Emmett se unió a nuestro abrazo.

- Hijo nos aplastas- dijo Carlisle

- Lo siento- se retiro rápidamente y yo hice lo mismo- me van hacer llorar- bromeo los cuatro estallamos a carcajadas. Alice me tomo de la muñeca y me dijo sacandome del comedor.

-Hora de irnos, tenemos mucho que hacer- y salimos corriendo rumbo a su auto, un hermoso Porche amarillo. Jake me había hablado mucho sobre autos y eso sirvió ya que identifique el auto en primer instancia.

_**que les parecio? interesante no? necesito d sus criticas. necesitaba meter un villano o villana y Tanya es la adecuada. en el sig capitulo q pasara con Esme hasta donde llegara su oposicion por q Bella viva en esa casa y ademas un secreto saldra a la luz uyyyy q interesante!!!**_

_**dejen reviews x fis! cuidense**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Bella's POV

No aguante ni un minuto más de compras, y sobretodo con Alice el asunto se volvía muy pesado. Salir de una tienda, entrar a otra, entrar al probador, salir, correr a la caja etc. Estaba tan agotada que con lo que compramos así nos regresamos, le agradecía a Alice por todo y me fui a mi cuarto, me tumbe en la cama aventando todas las bolsas al suelo.

Decidí mirar la televisión así que tome el control remoto en mis manos y lo mire buscando el botón power y me quede pensativa era un control muy distinto al de Charlie mucho mas moderno, me di por vencida, lo avente a la cama y me pare a buscar en aquella televisión moderna y delgada el botón.

No lo encontraba estaba tan extraña que comenze a picar los botones a ver que sucedía hasta que se prendió en el canal de música. La canción era de mis favoritas era una grupera y yo me emocione al escucharla y comenze a bailar y cantar acá toda inspirada con la energía que me quedaba, era tanta mi inspiración que le subí un buen el volumen.

Me trepe en la cama y seguí bailando cuando entro doña Esme histérica

- Apaga tu ruido infernal!!!

La ignore yo estaba en plena libertad de tener el ruido que se me pegara la regalada gana, como no le hice caso me apago la televisión. Como se atrevía eso me hizo enojar y me baje rápido de la cama dispuesta a prenderla otra vez y me lo impidió

- No te atrevas por que te puede ir mal- me amenazo, me quite el pelo de la cara y fruncí los labios.

- Y a usted que le pasa por que me apaga la televisión yo estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que se me antoje eh!- trate de prenderla pero no me dejo y me empujo volví hacer la misma maniobra y me empujo otra vez- a mi no me ande empujando! Aguas con lo que hace- comenze a ponérmele al brinco y a empujarla.

- Déjame no me toques pandrosilla- mas empujones y golpecitos le daba- malvina aléjate de mi! pelada Ayuda!- gritaba y yo continuaba diciéndole de cosas.

Comenzó a defenderse y a darme patadas y golpes en la cara pero no me deje la tome de las muñecas y la avente a la cama siguiendo golpeándola encima de ella hasta que llego Edward y Emmett y nos separaron.

Emmett me agarro con fuerza mientras yo lanzaba patadas al aire aun molesta. Edward soltó a su madre quien se tranquilizaba

- Pero que esta pasando aquí?!- dijo furioso.

- Esta pelada revoltosa me falto al respeto…

- Ah y usted no?- interrumpí- yo no estaba haciendo nada y usted me apaga la televisión y luego me empuja ósea que le pasa? suéltame Emmett no le tengo miedo-exclame intentando zafarme de sus brazos pero fue inútil.

- Quiero que se largue inmediatamente de esta casa, no me interesa si el que manda eres tu Edward la quiero fuera a esta verdularia, pelada, pandrosilla!

- Uuy uy no que usted bien finolis y educada pues no parece semejante vocabulario que tiene vieja mandona.

- Bueno ya basta!- grito Edward- mama por favor retírate, luego hablamos- le dijo a doña Esme quien salio enojadísima- Bella tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Al decir eso Emmett me soltó, me volví a poner mi chanclas de pata de gayo y camine detrás de Edward apenada por semejamente escena una cosa si estaba segura yo no tenia por que pedirle perdón a la vieja.

Me llevo a su despacho.

- Me vas a regañar verdad?- le dije no mas para hacerme la idea e ir preparándome.

- Que quieres que haga que te aplauda o te ponga tu estrellita- baje la mirada apenada- Bella te metiste con mi madre como quieres que reaccione? Por que no simplemente no la ignoraste pero no fue muy difícil para ti y ahora voy a tener serios problemas con ella- me dijo molesto.

Como quería que la ignorara si me saco de mis casillas por que no simplemente la vieja no llego y me pido que le bajara el volumen yo con gusto lo hubiera echo pero prefirió irse por el lado malo ahí están las consecuencias.

- Perdón, perdón por haber causado un escándalo en tu casa pero tienes que entender que yo no hice nada malo pero si quieres le pido perdón -dije abrazándolo.

- Da igual tu no iniciaste nada, necesito pensar en algunas cosas así que mejor déjame solo- me dijo con frialdad apartandose de mi abrazo.

- Esta bien veamos – me dijo y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto donde le enseñe toda mi ropa nueva la cual me tenia feliz, jamás había tenido tanta ropa y además de marca.

Después de un rato de platicar de unas cosillas sin importancia se fue. Le hice una pequeña visita a Alice y le conté sobre el pleito con su madre y ella en vez de molestarse se río ya que a su madre nunca la había visto así además se voto de la risa de que no supiera pelear.

Edward's POV

Por la mañana me paso por la mente que en todo el día de ayer no había estado al pendiente de Bella, me sentía pésimo por haberla dejado esperando todo el día.

Como hoy tuve poco trabajo para el medio día estuve libre y decidí ir al gimnasio con Emmett quien estaba fascinado con que Bella estuviera viviendo con nosotros es mas la consideraba como su hermana. Eso me hizo pensar en ella en lo dulce y agradecida que se había portado conmigo últimamente.

- Tierra llamando a Edward Cullen- dijo Emmett soltándome un puñetazo en el hombro- en que tanto piensas? Ya se en Bella

- Soy tan obvio?- no dejaba de pensar últimamente en ella, algo me sucedía me preguntaba que era.

- Si hermano, además desde que la mencione estas como perdido, en otro planeta- hizo un pausa- tu algo te traes con Bella no es así?- me pregunto.

- Si algo que me tiene muy confundido- afirme.

- Pues platícame que es, Eddie- así usaba llamarme de cariño aunque sabe que me molesta- somos hermanos y nos tenemos confianza.

- Lo se- suspire- siento algo raro por Bella es algo mas que ayudarla no es compasión ni nada de eso si no…que cuando me abraza, me habla, cuando me ve siento algo extraño por ella me dan ganas de abrazarla y de no soltarla no se es inexplicable.

Emmett se quedo pensativo, luego río. Lo mire molesto, que podía ser tan gracioso?

- Es muy fácil hermanito, estas enamorado de Bella

Antes no había pensado en eso, analice las cosas y me di cuenta de que era verdad antes dudaba de este sentimiento pero hasta no lo había visto de esta manera, ahorita todo concordaba, Emmett tenia razón.

- Tienes razón Emmett estoy enamorado de Bella- afirme

- Lo sabia!!!- grito emocionado. Mi hermano me conocia mejor de lo que yo creía.

- Pero sabes lo nuestro no puede ser simplemente por que ella es diferente a mi el mundo no lo permitiría y tengo que sacármela del corazón- le explique.

Se puso serio y negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. Después de ejercitarnos nos dimos una ducha y regresamos a casa.

En cuanto llegue tuve el impulso de ir a ver a Bella y cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación Malvina llego corriendo

- Señor que bueno que llega – escuche gritos- la señora Esme y Bella se están pelando- me explico.

Corrí hacia su habitación con Emmett a mi lado "chismoso" pensé. Al entrar vi a mi madre tirada en la cama con Bella enzima, las dos amarrándose a golpes yo tome a mi madre y Emmett a Bella y exigí una explicación.

Lo que había sucedido era que mi madre le había apagado la televisión y la empujo cosa que ocasiono que Bella se le pusiera al brinco y comenzara la pelea.

- Quiero que se largue inmediatamente de esta casa, no me interesa si el que manda eres tu Edward la quiero fuera a esta verdularia, pelada, pandrosilla!- dijo furiosa mi madre. Eso me preocupo mucho, esta vez hablaba enserio y no quería tener problemas con mi mama por ella pero que podía hacer?

- Uuy uy no que usted bien finolis y educada pues no parece, semejante vocabulario que tiene vieja mandona- le reclamo Bella a mi madre hincando una discusión otra vez. Perdí la paciencia.

- Bueno ya basta!- grite- mama por favor retírate, luego hablamos- se dio media vuelta y se fue, me dirigí a Bella - Bella tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dije con frialdad dándome media vuelta esperando que me siguiera.

La conduje a mi despacho, me senté en mi silla de oficina apoyando mi frente en la palma de mi mano pensando en que decir y hacer.

- Me vas a regañar verdad?- dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio en un tono tierno.

- Que quieres que haga? que te aplauda o te ponga tu estrellita- bajo la mirada apenada- Bella te metiste con mi madre como quieres que reaccione? Por que no simplemente no la ignoraste pero no fue muy difícil para ti y ahora voy a tener serios problemas con ella- dije molesto.

Se acerco a mí lentamente y me abrazo. Sus abrazos eran mi debilidad un día de estos temía mirarla a los ojos y besar sus labios por eso era necesario que me la sacara lo mas pronto posible de mi corazón y de mi vida.

- Perdón, perdón por haber causado un escándalo en tu casa pero tienes que entender que yo no hice nada malo pero si quieres le pido perdón.-dijo con sinceridad y ternura.

- Da igual tu no iniciaste nada, necesito pensar en algunas cosas así que mejor déjame solo-dije con frialdad.

- Pero no vendrías a ver todo lo que me compro tu hermana Alice?

Esta bien veamos – dije si entusiasmo. Toda la ropa que Alice le había comprado era nada mas que su estilo pero si a Bella le gustaba pues ya que.

Me retire a mi habitación muy confundido y pensativo. Si corría a Bella de mi casa esa seria una buena manera de sacármela del corazón pero la pregunta era a donde iría, después de pensarlo mucho me di por vencido, llame al juez Phil por que quería verlo mañana a primera hora necesitaba que el me ayudara con este asunto.

Y tal como prometí llegue tan puntual como es mi costumbre. Pasamos a desayunar al jardín junto con la señora Renee.

Discutimos un buen rato sobre el asunto de Bella hasta que la señora Renee propuso algo que no me desagrado nada.

- Por que no la trae con nosotros- propuso

- Que?!!- exclamo el juez Phil, era obvio que no le agradaba para nada la propuesta pero era una posible oferta que no rechazaría.

- Si Phil traigámosla a esta casa no tiene a donde ir que viva aquí con nosotros.

- No Renee si fuera otro tipo de persona lo aceptaría y a ver dime que hay de Tanya?-pregunto.

Y justamente cuando pronuncio su nombre apareció, tan elegante como siempre y con ese tono de voz tan… coqueto.

- Buenos días mama, papa y Edward

- Buenos días Tanya- dije con amabilidad.

En cuanto llego los señores me dejaron a solas con Tanya

- Edward sabes me gusta mucho tu hombre es muy original- dijo riendo entre dientes

- Gracias el tuyo también es muy lindo.

Sonrío complacida. Tomo mi brazo en sus manos y me dijo

- Mis padres quieren organizarme una fiesta de bienvenida y claro tu y tu familia están invitadísimos puedo contar con tu presencia?-pregunto llena de ilusiones.

- Lo pensare- aun seguía guardando un poco de luto pero no me haría ningún mal distraerme un poco. Ella solo guardo silencio.

En lo que sus padres regresaban estuve platicando con Tanya, era encantadora cuando hablaba aparte muy inteligente y educada.

- Edward la decisión, esta tomada fue imposible oponerme a los encantos de mi esposa- dijo el juez ya de regreso con nosotros.

- Entonces puedo traerla?-pregunte la señora Renee asintió con la cabeza.

- A quien van a traer mami?- pregunto Tanya con la curiosidad de una niña pequeña.

- A una chiquilla a la cual vamos a reformar, tendrás una compañera quizá te lleves bien con ella y hasta se lleven como hermanas y puede traerla si le parece bien esta tarde.

Tanya lucia sorprendida y podría jurar que note una sonrisa falsa en su rostro pero se podría decir cualquier cosa no estaba seguro.

Le explicamos la historia y ella comprendió a la perfección y yo decidí irme a mi casa para darle la noticia a Bella.

Pero antes quise hablar con mi madre quien seguí muy molesta, se encontraba en el comedor.

- Hola mama

- Hola Edward- dijo seria así me decía cuando estaba molesta no hijo si no Edward.

- Te traigo una buena noticia- intente que se abriera.

- La única buena noticia que puedes darme ya sabes cual es- dijo si apartar los ojos de su plato.

- Precisamente de eso se trata, Bella hoy se va de la casa te aviso para que estés mas tranquila y se te pase el enojo- al terminar la oración su rostro reflejo relajación y se vio victorioso y me fui directo a mi despacho a esperar a que llegara.

Al verla entrar note que traía su ropa nueva. Se veía muy bien con esa blusa morada de rayas blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos flats blancos y traía una rosa amarilla en la mano.

- Pasa y siéntate donde quieras- le indique sin poder dejar de mirarla. Ella obediente mente se sentó.

- Pa que me llamaste?

Suspire y me arme de valor para explicarle el asunto con calma para que comprendiera

- Te llame para avisarte que te vas ir a vivir otra casa- se sorprendió y dejo caer la rosa que traía en la mano "es lo mejor" pensé.

_**pobre bella la traen de una casa para otra y nombre en esa casa le van hacer la vida de cuadritos y ahi saldran a la luz uno q otro sectretillo, perdon pero a mi tambien me hubiera gustad q se qdara con los cullen pero asi sucede en la novela en la q esta basada. conseguira Tanya conquistar a Edward?**_

_**me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardaran en correrla por su rebeldia? sigan leyendo espero reviews**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Bella's POV

Te llame para avisarte que te vas ir a vivir a otra casa- me dijo Edward. Me sorprendí demasiado que se me cayo la rosa amarilla que traía para el, al parecer doña Esme había conseguido convencerlo de que me sacara de aquí.

Por tu mama verdad, por esa vieja mandona- dije molesta cruzando mis brazos. Era brillante el asunto ya cuando era feliz y tenia amigos en esta casa es cuando deciden correrme.

A mi mama la respetas!- exclamo molesto- te tienes que ir por que yo no quiero disgustos y pleitos a diario- se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas me levante y le di la espalda- Bella por favor entiende lo hago por tu bien- dijo girándome para que lo mirara.

Suspire y pensé con claridad las cosas, si no quería armarle mas problemas con su familia pues mejor le hacia caso solo por que le tengo cariño.

Esta bien no hay de otra, yo no quería irme de esta casa pero si así lo decidiste ok y a donde me vas a llevar?- dije entre sollozos. Me trataba de controlar y de no llorar.

Se puso rígido y serio.

A casa del juez Phil

Ah que padre, que chido- dije con sarcasmo y al mismo tiempo nerviosa ese juez me odiaba era obvio. Mi vida ahora seria un caos y de seguro me haría la vida imposible en esa casa.

Ve por tus cosas- fue lo único que dijo, asentí y me salí echa un mar de lagrimas, con miedo y enojada.

Mi vida había dado un giro terrible. Tome las pocas cosas que tenia, me puse mi vieja ropa y sin despedirme de los demás le dije adiós a esa casa, no me gustan las despedidas.

Entramos en la casa, la cual era muy lujosa no mas que la otra pero aun así muy bonita. Decidí alegrarme y mostrar una gran sonrisa para dar una buena impresión.

Señora Renee- ese nombre resonó en mi mente, algo me causaba interés por el- le presento a Bella- apareció frente una señora ya grande de pelo castaño y ojos igualitos a lo míos, sonreí.

Bienvenida Bella, a esta tu casa- dijo con amabilidad.

Gracias- fue todo lo que dije sin dejar de sonreír con timidez. Algo me decía que la señora no era como el juez.

Te presento a mi hija Tanya- me indico señalando a una muchacha joven rubia de ojos verdes.

Hola- dije analizándola de pies a cabeza.

Mucho gusto…Bella, me alegra que vengas a vivir a esta casa espero que nos llevemos bien- me dijo riendo entre dientes. Que buena onda pensé

De pronto Edward y doña Esme se fueron y me dejaron sola con Tanya quien me miraba como si fuera bicho raro, fingí no darme cuenta y seguir admirando la fachada del cantón.

Al poco rato regresaron y yo aproveche para decirle una última cosa a Edward

Vas a venir a visitarme verdad?- pregunte triste. No quería perderlo para siempre, sentía feo.

Por supuesto que si- cuando termino la oración lo abrase y el a mi con fuerza- nos vemos luego- se aparto de mi y yo de el.

Orales, me despides de Alice, Emmett y de don Carlisle ya que yo no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo.

Claro que si- me dedico una gran sonrisa y me despedí de el de beso y se marcho.

La nostalgia y las ganas de llorar volvieron pero controle. Doña Esme volvió y me dio un recorrido por la casa, y por ultimo mostrándome mi habitación, la cual estaba enorme y tenía una vista maravillosa al jardín.

Casi toda la tarde me la pase recordando algunos momentos de mi vida pasada como cuando Jake y yo nos íbamos a un puente peatonal y llenábamos globos con agua y se los lanzábamos a los coches o como cuando Leah y yo nos íbamos al semáforo a pedir limosna.

Al recordarla comenze a preguntarme como estaría tenia mucho que no sabia de ella, hace mucho tiempo que se había ido a Monterrey a vivir bajo la custodia de su padre Harry quien se divorcio de Sue cuando Seth nació dejándola en bancarrota con sus dos hijos. Ahora era rico y quería darle una buena educación a su hija dejando al pobre de Seth en las mismas condiciones con su madre, bueno eso era lo que Billy le había contado a Charlie, pobres.

Tocaron a mi puerta

Pásele pásele que esta abierto- dije incorporándome. Y era nada más y nada menos que nuestro famosísimo juez Phil, el miedo se apodero de mi, traje con fuerza.

Solo quiero que sepas que estas en esa casa por que quise ayudarle a Edward y por el ruego de mi esposa quien se apiado de ti- quise hablar pero me lo impidió-momento…estas a prueba según como te comportes así te trataremos y espero que sepas comportarte por que estas con gente de buenos valores, ya estas enterada- asentí con la cabeza y se retiro cerrando la puerta.

Y yo me volví a sumir en mis pensamientos tirada en el frío piso.

Me levante tempranito ya que en toda la noche no pude dormir, me arregle y toda la cosas y de la nada apareció Jake sentado en mi cama en cuanto salí del baño.

Jake!!!-grite extendiendo los brazos corriendo hacia el.

Bella como has estado- dijo abrazándome con fuerza me aparto para analizarme, chiflo- wow pero que bien te vistes ahora.

No pude evitar reír.

Y como diste conmigo?-pregunte emocionada

Pues Charlie me dio la dirección- me explico dando vueltas por mi habitación admirando lo poco que tenia.

Y apropósito como esta Charlie- le pregunte sentándome en la cama, se puso serio.

No te voy a mentir- me puse nerviosa- pero ayer cuando regreso de ir a buscarte a casa del doctor… regreso muy raro estaba nervioso y creo que no le pareció que ahora estés viviendo aquí y me dijo que te dijera que si lo quieres ver que vayas a la vecindad que el no pone un pie en esta casa. Me quede pensativa.

Y por que no quiere venir no te dijo?

No solo a Billy pero mejor yo no me meto en esos asuntos pero si ve a verlo a ver si ya se tranquiliza y se anima.

Ps eso si me dejan salir de aquí.

Ya me había preocupado por Charlie en cuanto Jake decidiera irse le pediría permiso a doña Renee para irme con Jake a la vecindad ya vería como me retachaba.

Estuvimos un ratote platicando, pedí permiso para salir y me dejaron. Visite a Charlie y a mi amigos de la vecindad, le pregunte a Charlie que por que no quería ir a visitarme a esa casa pero se negó a decirme que un día de estos iría pero que yo antes le avisara cuando la señora no estuviera, eso se me hizo rarísimo. Que se traía entre manos con esa gente pero era mejor que no le hiciera preguntas sobre el tema ya que se ponía rabioso.

Y en todo el día ni una noticia de Edward, Tanya me comento que pronto se iría de viajes al extranjero. Sentí feo ya que ni si quiera me llamo para despedirse de mi, yo tenia razón era una carga de el y ahora que se libro de mi ya ni le intereso.

Trataba de conciliar el sueño cómodamente con la luz encendida cuando sentí la presencia de alguien frente a mi abrí los ojos para ver quien era y era Tanya. Al verla parada enfrente de mi me espante y me senté rápidamente. Claro quien no se espanta con esa sonrisa reluciente y diabólica que tiene.

Que bueno que no te has dormido aun, quiero hacerte una pregunta- espere a que la hiciera- que es Edward para ti? Te gusta, lo quieres, estas enamorada de el?-pregunto la muy chismosa.

Me quede pensando en que responderle nunca había pensado en eso.

Y por que no me contestas?

Es que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza lo que me estas diciendo, como yo voy estar enamorada de el, por favor- dije con un quince porciento de mentira. Pero no pareció creerlo, esta era lista.

Pero lo quieres no?

Si pero como amigo- dije para que ya se fuera y me dejara en paz. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Tenia que tener cuidado con lo que dijera, no lo conocia así que todo lo que dijera lo podía usar en mi contra, tal vez o tal vez no.

Edward's POV

Me fui tranquilo de la casa pensando en que Bella estaba en buenas manos. Al llegar a mi casa me tope con el padre de Bella quien me esperaba afuera, me baje del auto para saludarlo.

Que tal Charlie, que lo trae por aquí?

Venia a ver a mi hija pero una de las empleadas me dijo que ella se fue a otra casa.- me dijo.

así es Charlie la lleve a otro lugar en el cual estará mejor que aquí- le explique brevemente.

Eso no fue lo que acordamos, usted me dijo que se responsabilizaría de ella personalmente-dijo molesto.

Lo se Charlie pero este tranquilo que ella estará tan bien como estuvo conmigo- le asegure, el se relajo.

Y puedo saber con quienes esta viviendo ahora?- pregunto curioso. No le podía negar la información.

Claro son el juez Phil y su esposa Renee Velarde- al pronunciar lo ultimo su rostro mostró sorpresa. Se veía intrigado, el color de su rostro se iba desvaneciendo, temblaba- Charlie se encuentra bien?

Ladeo la cabeza nervioso.

S… si estoy bien no se preocupe, lo veo luego- y se marcho rápidamente en su patrulla. Por que abría reaccionado así cuando pronuncie el nombre de la señora Renee, eso era un misterio para mí.

Edward hola hermanito- me saludo Alice al entrar en la sala- oye no has visto a Bella no la encuentro por ninguna parte- me dijo yo me puse serio.

Alice Bella ya no vive con nosotros, la lleve a un lugar en donde la trataran mejor.

Pero por que? Por que le hiciste caso a mi mama ella me caía bien no es justo- gruño Alice.

No me cuestiones Alice por favor, me pidió que te dijera que la perdonaras por no haberse despedido de ti- no dijo nada se quedo pensativa- bueno estaré en mi despacho.

Al día siguiente recibí la noticia de que debía viajar al extranjero a una convención y en todo el día no pude salir de la clínica por todo el trabajo que tuve así que no pude obtener noticias sobre Bella, no podía quitármela de la cabeza.

A lo mejor y en este viaje se me quitaba la obsesión que tenia en pensar en ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Alice's POV

Por el medio día decidí salir de mi casa, debía cumplir con el encargo de Edward el cual era cuidar y sacar a pasear a Bella.

Pero antes de eso tuve que pasar por una discusión con mi madre, seguía molesta con ella por haber conseguido que la sacaran de aquí y para colmo mi papa tenia que estar con Edward en la convención de médicos, así que mi mama estaba insoportable.

- Hola- me saludo una joven.

- Hola soy Alice, la hermana de Edward.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Tanya- me dijo con una sonrisa y un orgullo que me dejo, pensativa. No se sentía como mala energía en el ambiente o quizá era solo mi imaginación.

- Vienes a ver a mi mama?- pregunto .

- No vine a ver al Bella- su sonrisa desapareció- quiero salir a pasear con ella- le dije, ella solo me siguió mirando.

- Alice!-grito al verme- neta si eres tu?- dijo Bella entusiasmada

- Pues claro, vengo para llevarte a pasear- le explique. Mi mirada estaba posada en Tanya, algo de ella no me agradaba en absoluto.

- Que chido!- me tomo del brazo- nos vamos ya?- su entusiasmo me sorprendió.

- Ok – y salimos disparadas por la puerta, ni tiempo me dio de despedirme pero equis.

Lleve a Bella a pasear a Chapultepec y de ahí la lleve a ver al padre Anselmo. Con ella todo era muy divertido, no la pasábamos muy bien.

Y lo más raro a cada rato mencionaba a mi hermano, algo me decía que le gustaba y que lo extrañaba. Prometí volver pronto por ella.

Bella's POV

- Dime Bella quienes son tus padres- me pregunto doña Renee mientras cortábamos unas rosas. Ya llevábamos rato platicando y había agarrado confianza con ella, es una señora muy buena.

- Mis padres…- no sabia que decirle- mi padre es policía se llama Charlie - al tenerla frente a mi me pude darme cuenta que se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar el nombre de mi padre- y mi mama…María pues ella murió hace mucho tiempo- seguía sorprendida- doñita se siente bien si se puso bien pálida como muerto- le dije preocupada.

- Estoy bien no te me preocupes.

En ese momento supe que mejor ahí le paraba el asunto para que la doñita no se pusiera peor así que guarde silencio. Prefería no entrar en detalles, no quería contarle que mi mama perdón mi progenitora nunca me quiso y me dejo botada con mi padre como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, mi mama era María punto final.

- Siento mucho que hayas perdido a tu mama-me dio un abrazo al cual correspondí ya que lo necesitaba mucho. Ese abrazo no se que tenia pero se sentía tan lindo tan maternal comenze a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas- sabes voy a ocupar el lugar de tu mama y te voy a dar todo ese cariño que nunca se te debió quitar, tu vas a ser como mi tercera hija- me dijo acomodándome el pelo.

- Gracias doñita Renee pero como que tercera? – pregunte curiosa. Acaso tenia otra hija, observe su expresión y abrió los ojos como platos y las manos le temblaron, se puso aun mas pálida.

- Dije tercera?- río nerviosamente, asentí con la cabeza- quise decir segunda- río otra vez y respiro hondo para tranquilizarse.

Mostré una amplia sonrisa. Quise llamar a Edward para despedirme de el ya que como no había venido ayer pero me dijeron en su oficina que ya había salido hacia el aeropuerto y para colmo Tanya ya se había marchado para ir a despedirse de el, no se porque me ponía así de…celosa.

Después de un rato me avisaron que tenia una visita. Charlie, Jake, el padrecito Anselmo pensé así que me alegre y me salí corriendo de mi habitación. Pero me equivoque era Alice, me emocione ya que creí que nunca mas la volvería ver.

Me llevo a pasear a Chapultepec donde comí cada cochinada y aun tenia hambre, después yo le pedí que me llevara a la iglesia del padrecito Anselmo, me dolía mucho no estar viviendo con ella, odiaba esa aburrida casa en la que ahora vivía.

Llegue tan cansada que me tumbe en mi cama y me quede dormidota. Me encontraba en un hermoso prado con Edward de pronto nos abrazábamos, el tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y nos besábamos en aquel hermoso escenario…cuando… desperté!. Todo eso había sido un sueno, algo imposible pero de lo mas lindo. Como siempre estaba encerrada en mi cuarto decidí salir a por lo menos dar los buenos días. Me tope con doñita Renee y Tanya platicando muy cómodamente sobre una fiesta.

- Buenos días- dije tomando mi desayuno de la barra de la cocina

- Buenos días- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Y como si no yo existiera Tanya saco del nuevo el tema impidiendo que su mama hablara. Estaba por irme cuando algo en el periódico llamo mi atención, era un encabezado el cual tenia la foto de Edward, al verla me sentí el las nubes y deje salir una linda sonrisa. Tome el periódico junto con mi desayuno y salí disparada curiosa por saber que decía de el. Termine de leer el encabezado y como salía tan guapo decidí recortar su foto para verla y acordarme de el y de ese hermoso sueño que tuve.

- Por que agarraste el periódico en donde sale Edward y además recortaste la fotografía- dijo Tanya entrando sin ni siquiera tocar, ósea que le pasaba aparte me hablo en un mal tono.

- Si y que tiene algo de malo- le dije.

- Dámela.

Ahora quería que se la diera, pues quien se cree mi papa, mi patrona. No se la iba dar, si la quería que por lo menos la pidiera de buena manera, ya que ella es muy educada.

- No porque si es mía

- No eres la dueña del periódico- en eso tenia razón pero me rehusaba- dámela!

- No yo ya la gane, naranjas si la quieres quítamela- la rete. Tenia los pantalones para gritarme y darme ordenes porque no mejor me la quitaba si los tenia.

Apenas termine la frase me lanzo una bofetada, a cualquiera le abría dolido pero me aguante, me baje de la cama, me subí los pescadores y me le fui enzima tirandola al el piso y al igual que con doña Esme comenzamos a pelearnos. Solo que ella si sabia pelear.

- A mi nadie me toca la cara me oíste chula- me sostuvo las muñecas impidiéndome que la siguiera golpeando.

-Iugh! Suéltame asquerosa, te va a pesar esto Aaggghhh- soltó una patada jalándome el pelo. Mas golpes gritos por parte de ella, me lanzo un puñetazo en la cara y luego me sacudió la cabeza seguido de insultos y en cuanto pude soltar mi cabeza de sus manos de gata, la tome de la muñeca y la mordí.

- Que asco!!! Me voy a morir, maldita!, rata.

- Tanya!! Bella!!-grito doña Renee yo inmediatamente me pare, era mejor obedecerla que buscarme un problema serio pero me moría de ganas de continuar partiéndole la cara- explíquenme que paso.

- Mami mami me pego, se me vino enzima y me mordió, auch! Y me tuve que defender, todo fue por que yo le pedí la foto de Edward la cual recorto del periódico y no me la quizo dar, es mala conmigo- se hizo la niña buena. Pero yo no me creía su cuento, si su mama le creía pues la doñita estaba en el hoyo, yo no me iba a quedar callada.

- Y por que t no dices lo que me hiciste primero a mi- se quedo callada- mentirosa, di la verdad caray!

- Esta niña es un peligro- dijo la vieja sirvienta de Martirio

- Mire cállese usted, nadie le pidió su opinión, la santita me lanzo una bofetada solo por que no le quise dar la fotografía y yo no me iba dejar- le dije a la muy metida y después dirigiéndome a todas.

- Bueno ya!- se desespero doña Renee- si todo esto fue por la fotografía por que no me dijiste a mi Tanya, se hubiera comprado otro periódico y asunto arreglado y no hubiera pasado esto- se volteo hacia mi- Bella solo es una fotografía las dos parecen niñas chiquitas peleando por algo material.

- Claro dale la razón a ella, ella no es nada y yo soy tu hija- dijo Tanya apunto del llanto y salio de mi habitación con semejante drama. Reina del drama, nena de mama y papa.

- Tanya hija vuelve aquí no hemos terminado, Bella que tienes que decir a lo que sucedió- baje la mirada y negué con la cabeza- les pido discreción con lo que acaba de pasar por favor, no quiero que mi marido se entere- y salio tras su hijita adorada.

Me quede ahí petrificada, con la sirvienta esa viendome con cara de maldita. Le lance una mirada amenazadora y nos vimos feo por unos segundos.

- Que tanto me mira? usted quiere que también la ponga en su lugar, váyase- señale a la puerta y se fue sin quitarme la vista de enzima.

En cuanto salio, cerré la puerta azotándola. Me senté en la cama y me trate de tranquilizarme, ya mas tranquila me vote de la risa ya que la nena había quedado en vergüenza y disgustada con su mami. Se lo merecía la mugre mentirosa, bien que me odiaba pero no pudo ocultarlo por mas tiempo.

Pero mientras don Phil no se enterara todo estaría bien, tendría que encontrar un lugar secreto en donde meter la foto de Edward la cual me deleitaba la pupila.

Tanya's POV

Maldita rata habría ganado esta vez pero pronto ella seria la que quedaría avergonzada, me vengaría, no descansaría hasta verla fuera de esta casa, mi casa. Era evidente que le gustaba Edward para que mas quisiera su foto que se preparara porque yo no me daría por vencida hasta tener a Edward.

- Tanya hija, vamos hablar - dijo mama entrando en mi habitación, seguí con mi drama para salirme con la mía.

- No quiero hablar contigo- le di la espalda- es obvio que prefieres a la recogida que a mi que soy tu hija- dije llorando.

- Tanya eso no es verdad- si como no- tu eres mi hija lo mas importante de mi vida... pero yo te conozco, se que eres impulsiva y grosera con la gente que es inferior a ti- le di el avión, aquí venia su sermón- solo te pido una cosa pídele perdona a Bella por lo que paso, eso es todo sale?

Ahora venia mi actuación de niña buena. La mire a los ojos para que no me pusiera pretextos.

- Si mami le pediré disculpas de la forma mas sincera- dije en un tono dulce

- Esa es mi hija- se alegro y me beso en la frente y se marcho.

Tenia que aceptarlo era una excelente actriz debería irme a Hollywood. Hasta creía que lo haría tal vez mañana pero lo dudo. No lloraba por tristeza ni por dolor sino por rabia de que la muy mal nacida saliera victoriosa.

Esa rata ahora se había convertido en mi enemiga, quien se mete conmigo le va mal y a ella no le iría mal si no pésimo, le haría la vida añicos. Decidida estaba.

_**hay q fuerte, pero q buena pelea :D. gracias a todas las personas que agregaron mi historia a favoritos espero q sigan leyendo y q les guste ademas quiero q me manden reviews, andenle sin pena necesito saber que le hace falta y q debo mejorar**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Bella's POV

Después de un rato me volví a poner triste y decidí llamar a Alice necesitaba hablar con alguien por lo menos ya que no me dejarían salir por el pleito, la doñita René si se había enojado. Alice sin dudarlo me afirmo que iba ir a recogerme para ir a pasear, suerte es lo que necesitaria.

Por suerte me dejaron ir, estaba en su coche y me pregunto:

- Bella que hiciste para que estén enojados contigo?

-No ps es que me peleé con la hija esa la Tanya- dije en tono burlón su nombre, Alice negó con la cabeza una y otra vez pero que bien me conocia.

- Hay bella...Cuéntame por que?, se sincera conmigo.

- Pues es que había una foto de tu hermano, Edward y la recorte para tenerla y en eso llega la niña de mama y papa y me pidió de mala manera que se la diera y ps no se me dio la gana y en eso que me lanza una cachetada, me enoje tanto que ps me le fui encima y la nena armo un drama por lo que le hice pero nada valiente la nena- le explique y tal como hizo con lo de su madre se voto de la risa.

- Y que paso con la foto de mi hermano?- pregunto aun riéndose.

- Ahí la tengo bien guardadita.

Se quedo pensativa con esa sonrisa de duende que tiene, luego me empecé a poner nerviosa ya que no hablaba y solo me miraba, que pensaba?

- Oye Bella, me consideras tu amiga? Me tienes confianza?-pregunto curiosa. No se lo iba a negar era como mi hermana, mi mejor amiga la quería un montón a ella y a su hermano Emmett, con tan poquito tiempo de conocerlos.

- Si, es más mi mejor amiga y claro que te tengo confianza- ella se emociono y soltó por unos instantes el volante para aplaudir.

- Entonces si me tienes confianza me dirías la verdad?- asentí con la cabeza, algo dudosa- te gusta mi hermano Edward?

Ups me había descubierto Ali, Ali que bien sonaba eso de ahora en adelante la llamaría así pero volviendo al tema que le diría? Es que me daba pena que tal si le iba con el chisme a su hermano. Me quede callada.

- Bella… yo se que te gusta, lo se y mira yo te juro que nunca se lo diría ándale dime siempre podrás confiar en mi…

- Ta bueno pues- la interrumpí- ps si la neta si me gusta tu hermano y un buen además lo quiero un montón!- le confesé en un arranque, esperaba no arrepentirme después. Grito de la emoción, me retumbo el oído.

- Lo sabia! Oye y no te gustaria llamarlo?- me pregunto por un segundo estuve apunto de decir que si pero me acorde que nunca se despidió de mi y era por algo, así que mejor no lo molestaba.

- No gracias la neta mejor no lo quiero molestar aparte me da un chorro de vergüenza neta no gracias- dije toda roja como tomate y riendo a causa de los nervios rogaba por que Alice no insistiera.

- Mm... ya se que vamos hacer

-Que?

- Ahorita veras, será una sorpresa- me dijo dejándome en suspenso.

- No me gustan las sorpresas- murmure para mi misma.

Me llevo a un lugar muy raro, era un localito lleno de gente y computadoras, esas extrañas cosas como las que Charlie usaba en su trabajo, esas cosas llamadas computadoras, que hacíamos aquí, acaso era una oficina?

- Que este lugar?- pregunte muy desconcertada

Esto es un café Internet- me dijo Alice, había café? Donde? yo no veía. Me condujo hacia una maquina y me senté en una silla que estaba enfrente de la se que tanto movió que yo ni entendí ni pío de lo que hacia yo con eso de la tecnología no daba ni una, la miraba con cara de espanto.

- Mira esto se llama teclado- señalo el cuadro ese que parecía maquina de escribir- y la letra que presiones aparece ahí y así escribes- me quede pasmada con mi cara de espanto- ándale no te va a morder es solo un correo todo lo que escribas le va a llegar a Edward donde quiera que este.

-No Ali, no naranjas yo a esto no le se además que le voy a escribir?

- Pues lo que sientas, lo que quieras contarle- me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza decidida.

- Entonces en este papel escríbele lo que tu quieras- insistió

- No, yo tengo la letra muy fea aparte con errores ortográficos- explique, no que pena leer mi garabatos.

- No importa lo que cuenta es el detalle a mi hermano no le importara confía en mi yo lo conozco mejor que nadie.

Derrotada tome el papel y el lápiz que me dio y por unos segundos me quede pensando en que escribirle hasta que me salio la inspiración. Le escribí "Edward que mala onda que no hayas querido venir a despedirte de mi en fin solo quiero que sepas que no te he dejado de querer y que te extraño un chorrisimo, no me olvides, Bella". Al terminar se lo entregue a Alice quien todo el tiempo estuvo observando lo que escribía, era mucho pedir un poco de privacidad? En fin lo metió en una maquina llamada "scanner" y que supuestamente con eso le llegaría, el chiste es que no comprendí nada.

Total me llevo de regreso al cantón ya bien tarde y me encerre en mi cuarto una vez que avisaron con Martirio que ya había llegado, no tenia ánimos de nada y menos en esta casa.

Edward's POV

Habían pasado ya muchos días desde que había venido al extranjero al congreso de médicos. Por mas que me lo proponía no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, digamos que tenia una pequeña idea de encontrar aquí una mujer que me hiciera olvidarla pero no podía algo me hacia que me retractara. De vez en cuando llamaba a Alice para saber como estaba mi madre, mi hermano y sobretodo Bella pero había veces en las que preguntaba demasiado por ella y mi papa sospechaba demasiado, a el no le podía contar lo que me pasaba con Bella, como tal persona que es se negaría a aceptar un noviazgo así a el le encantaría que estuviera con una mujer como Tanya. Quien por cierto vino a despedirse de mí al aeropuerto y me compro un libro el cual olvide por accidente en el avión, me preguntaba que le diría si me llegaba a preguntar que me había parecido el libro.

Me encontraba en el hotel haciendo un archivo a computadora cuando de repente recibí un correo electrónico proveniente de Alice. Al abrirlo me tope con una hoja escaneada. Que decía "Edward que mala onda que no hayas querido venir a despedirte de mi, en fin solo quiero que sepas que no te he dejado de querer y que te extraño un chorrisimo, no me olvides, Bella". La mano de Alice tenía que ver en esto.

Al leerla sentí gran entusiasmo ya que se había acordado de mi, su sencillez, su dulzura, su forma de expresarse y su honestidad era una de las cosas que mas me gustaban de ella cosas que hacían a Bella la mujer ideal, la de mis sueños. Sentí la gran necesidad de estar con ella, abrazarla, de llamarla, de tener a sus hermosos ojos chocolate mirándome con esa sonrisa tan suya. Me quede un rato mirando la carta, pensando en que tal vez solo tal vez ella sintiera también algo por mi, sonaba absurdo pero necesitaba averiguarlo, solo así mi mente estaría mas tranquila.

Escuche ruido en el pasillo y después el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y de un brinco me levante y cerré mi laptop para que mi padre no leyeran la carta. Ojala y este congreso se me pasara rápido, tenia que volver a México lo mas pronto posible para ver a Bella y confirmar mi asistencia a la fiesta de Tanya quien por cierto me había pedido que fuera su acompañante esa noche tan importante para ella.

_**muy cortito gente, lo se. estos dias me ha resultado en chino la inspiracion aqui lo corte un pco ya q en el sig capitulo un galan para Alice, jasper? quiza? no se averiguenlo sigan leyendo. grax x los revies.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Bella's POV

Hoy amanecí muy alegre con muchas ganas de hacer cosas tal vez era porque definitivamente estaba enamorada, había dejado de importarme todo lo que había pasado ayer no iba a dejar que me arruinaran la vida. Terminaba de tender mi cama cuando me quede pensando en que hacer en el día, miraba de un lado para el otro mi habitación y se me ocurrió pintarlo y decorarlo por que estaba muy feo, sin color, a lo mejor era por eso que siempre me ponía triste. Decidida salí al jardín donde estaba la doñita Renee desayunando le iba pedir permiso para decorar mi habitación ya que viviría aquí muchísimo tiempo, bueno eso yo creo.

- Compermisito y buenos días- les dije a las dos. Demonios Tanya estaba con su mami y me miraba con ojos de pistola.

- Buenos días Bella, gustas algo de desayunar?- pregunto educadamente la doñita Renee.

- No gracias solo venia a platicar con usted pero veo que no esta sola.

- Y luego? Puedes hablar con confianza delante de mi hija.

- Es que solo venia a decirle que si puedo darle una manita de gato a mi habitación perdón pero esta bien fea- dije.

- Claro, es tuya decórala a tu gusto- dijo honestamente.

- Gracias doñita bueno me voy…- me di media vuelta dispuesta a irme pero la tétrica voz de Tanya me hizo regresarme.

- Bella… quiero hablar contigo para hacer las pases ya que lo que paso entre nosotras no tiene importancia- se paro y se me acerco- vamos a olvidarlo… hermanita!- me trato de abrazar pero yo me safe de su abracito de niña buena, que mal le quedaba ese papel ahora que ya sabia como era. Creía que iba olvidar todo pues estaba equivocada.

- Bella no seas rencorosa- me corrigió doñita Renee- por favor acepta su disculpa. Solo moví la cabeza en afirmación y pose mi mirada en otra parte con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ya mami ya nos recoincidíamos- dijo en tono de niña chiquita el cual me molestaba demasiado pero le quedaba a la perfección a la nena de papi y mami, jaja.

- Así me gusta.

En cuanto me solté de su abrazo lo menos violento posible me echa a correr y llame a Ali para que me llevara a una buena tienda a comprar cosas para adornar y también pintura. Tenía suerte de que la doñita Renee me diera dinero algo así llamado domingo y era una buena cantidad, que bien se sentía tener dinero para mi solita. También a nuestro día de compras se nos unió Rosalie y esta vez se porto amable y abierta conmigo, si bien recuerdo yo era como un cero a la izquierda cuando salíamos el grupito entero a bailar y además me entere que es novia de Emmett, yo ni sabia eso hasta ahorita.

Compre un chorro de cosillas para decorar en una tienda muy bonita y compre mucho mas de lo pensado ya que Ali dijo que podía llevar todo lo que quisiera ya que Edward le había ordenado que me comprara lo que yo quisiera, como no iba a quererlo si es bien bueno conmigo. Ya afuera de la tienda…

- Chicas quieren un helado? yo invito- pregunto Rosalie sonriente.

- Simon.

- Si Rose el mío que sea de vainilla

- Y el tuyo Bella- me pregunto sin mirarme feo ni nada, me veía con amabilidad.

- De grosella por favor- recordé mis modales. Se marcho y Ali me ayudo a meter las bolsas a la cajuela.

De pronto vi a la lejanía una moto muy familiar, Jacob? Pensé pero no cuando se acerco más pude notar que era Mike.

- Bella! Que onda?!- dijo estacionándose a un lado de nosotras

- Y el quien es?- pregunto Alice muy interesada

- Un cuate mío al que luego le echo la mano- le explique y fui a saludarlo a mi buen Mike- como te va?

- Bien y tu ni tus luces que te tienen secuestrada o algo por el estilo? Cuanto debo pagarle a doctor por tu rescate- bromeo, me reí indicándole que se callara.

- Shh tu deja de andar aflojando la lengua eh! que no ves que ella es la hermana del doctor- le indique señalando a Alice. Mike se quedo pasmado al verla.

- Alice Cullen- le dijo tendiendo la mano haciendo reaccionar a Mike.

- Yo soy Miguel pero puedes decirme Mike, Mike pa los cuates- los tres reímos- oye y cuando te das una vuelta por mi departamento recuerda que tenemos un cuadro por terminar, anoche tuvimos reventón y te extrañamos deberías venir y pronto

- Ps a ver cuando se me hace- le dije, como extrañaba ir a mover el esqueleto de pachanga con mis cuates, para que me hacia ilusiones el juez Phil nunca mas me dejaría juntarme otra vez con ellos ya que son malas influencias.

- Cuando quieras siempre serás bienvenida en mi departamento, te espero eh!- se giro hacia Alice y le sonrío-… y cuando bayas deberías llevar a tu amiguita- le guiño el ojo y Alice se puso roja como tomate o peor- buenos nos vemos.

En cuanto se marcho le di un codazo a Alice, le habían tirado la onda y para que se pusiera roja era por algo.

- Ya te vi, ea Alice- la moleste, ella solo se río andaba en la lela. Había atracción atracción. Luego llego Rosalie y también comenzó a molestarla.

Alice's POV

La llamada de Bella me sorprendio ahora ya no estaba triste como ayer y eso me alegraba, como odiaba que estuviera viviendo en ese lugar algo me decía que no la iba a pasar bien que digamos pero que podía hacer yo? Nada. Rosalie y yo la llevamos a una tienda en la que venden muchos adornos para el hogar una tienda que se que le gustaria y para nada me equivoque, andaba maravillada con todo lo que veía, todo lo que veía le gustaba. Insistí en que comprara lo que quisiera ya que Edward me digo que todo lo que ella quisiera sin dudarlo se lo comprara aunque trajera dinero.

Salimos de la tienda hasta el tope de bolsas. Mientras esperábamos a que Rosalie regresara con los heladas que había decidido invitarnos, yo metía las bolsas a la cajuela de mi coche, escuche como Bella saludo a alguien, cerré y me incorpore con ella. Frente a mi estaba un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules muy lindos, me intereso saber quien era así que le pregunte a Bella.

- Y quien es?

- Un cuate mío al que luego le echo la mano- me explico, si que tenia un amigo guapo- como te va?

- Bien y tu ni tus luces que te tienen secuestrada o algo por el estilo? Cuanto debo pagarle a doctor por tu rescate- bromeo, acaso conocia a mi hermano?- su voz era armoniosa.

- Shh tu deja de andar aflojando la lengua eh! que no ves que ella es la hermana del doctor- me señalo casi muero de la pena. Modales eran lo primero así que me presente.

- Alice Cullen- redije tendiéndole mi mano con algo de nervios.

- Yo soy Miguel- estrecho mi mano con firmeza pude sentir mariposas en mi estomago revoloteando- pero puedes decirme Mike, Mike pa los cuates- me reí junto con ellos cuando dijo eso, luego se dirigió a Bella - oye y cuando te das una vuelta por mi departamento recuerda que tenemos un cuadro por terminar, anoche tuvimos reventón y te extrañamos deberías le dije, como venir y pronto.

- Ps a ver cuando se me hace- respondió sin ánimos Bella. Una vez más en que cárcel o internado mi hermano la había llevado.

- Cuando quieras siempre serás bienvenida en mi departamento, te espero eh!- sus ojos se posaron en mi no pude evitar sonreírle con timidez-… y cuando bayas deberías llevar a tu amiguita- me guiño el ojo y al parecer me puse roja y cuando yo me pongo roja se me nota y demasiado- nos vemos- se puso de nuevo su casco y se marcho. Me mordí el labio por los nervios y aun seguía sonriendo.

Bella me dio un codazo haciéndome bajar de la nueva en la que estaba.

- Ya te vi, ea! Alice- bromeo. Y para amolarla Rose también comenzó a molestarme, yo no sabia que Rose tuviera un amigo tan guapo.

El resto del día me la pase distraída, Bella pidiéndome consejos y yo no mas dándole el avión no podía quitar la sonrisa de Mike, el solo pensar en el me hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago. Me había gustado es por eso que anidaba en las nubes, ojala y pronto lo volviera bien además de gustarme me agrado.

Bella's POV

- Manos a la obra- me dije a mi misma y comenze a pintar las paredes del cuarto de un lindo verde Acqua. Ya había colocado los adornos como un espejo, un calendario, un florero con flores de papel, unas mariposas decorativas en las paredes, unas cortinas etc.

De pronto recordé que se me había olvidado algo muy importante, quería poner en la pared unas cuantas fotos y con toda la pena del mundo pedí permiso para ir a la vecindad por uno de mi albums donde tenía fotos y de puro churro me dejaron volver a salir. Ya que iba a la vecindad aprovecharía para saludar a Charlie y de paso traerme mi bici así no pagaba dinero para un taxi.

Al entrar Charlie se sorprendio al verme y corrió a abrazarme y yo a el, me hacia mucha falta.

- Bells! Hija ya me tenias abandonado- me dijo sin soltarme.

- Como crees papa, es que no había podido venir por unas dificultades pero aquí estoy.

- Y como te has portado?- torcí la boca, por que tenia que preguntar eso. Me hice la sorda.

- Hola Billy-salude no era sorpresa tener a Billy a diario en mi sala viendo la televisión.

- Hola Bella, que milagro- me dijo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla y me fui directito a lo que antes era mi pequeña y humilde habitación.

- Bella… no te hagas la sorda te hice una pregunta, respóndeme- dijo Charlie siguiéndome por detrás, me iba a descubrir.

- Para que te digo la verdad si se que te vas a enojar- Charlie suspiro molesto, si ya se imaginaba miles de líos cometidos por su linda y dulce hijita.

- Bien te escucho.

Descubierta le conté todo lo ocurrido con Tanya, el solo me miraba con frialdad luego me sermoneo igual que antes, era bueno estar en casa. Me ayudo a elegir unas cuantas fotos ya que no me permitió llevarme todo el álbum.

- También quiero llevarme esta- tome en mis manos la fotografía de aquella pequeña celebración de los 40 anos de Charlie, pero el me la quito.

- No, Bells dije que no quiero que te lleves ninguna en la que yo salga y ninguna en la que tú salgas de pequeña- me dijo gruñón.

- Por que no? Papa déjate de excusas y dime por que no hay algo de malo?- se quedo pensativo viendo hacia el suelo, algo me ocultaba y moría por saber que era.

- Ya te dije son recuerdos valiosos- típico- y… además salgo gordo- era la mejor excusa de mi vida, que mas daba no me quería decir bueno.

Le di a Charlie parte del dinero que no había gastado, aun tenia la necesidad de darle dinero aunque fuera poquito pero algo es algo. Me despedí con mucha dificultad y tome mi bici del patio y me fui, era genial volverme a subir a ella me sentía libre, me sentía bien, adoraba salir a todos lados con mi bici.

Decore la pared que esta justo detrás de mi cabecera con las fotos había unas cuantas con Jacob, Seth, Leah, una de mis quince, una que otra en la que salía con Mike, Ángela, Ben y ya. Admiraba con gozo mi obra de arte cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

- Adelante.

- Bella ven a la sala con nosotros- me invito doña Renee

- No gracias doñita prefiero quedarme aquí, apoco no me quedo padrísima mi habitación?

- Si muy bonita que te quedo- lo admiro- vamos acompáñame hay alguien que quiere verte.

- Enserio?! Quien?

- Averígualo tu misma.

Salí disparada hacia la sala para ver quien era. Ahí estaban Tanya, el juez y el… y era nada mas y menos que…

_**quien creen q sea? chicas disculpen por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar ya lo tenia listo solo qu faltaba subirlo pero aqui como creen q me olvidaria de usteds q son mis lectoras grax chicas las q me han agregado a favoritos sigan leyendo y espero sus reviews con felicitaciones, sugerencias, aplausos, tortasos abucheos etc.**_


End file.
